


How Awkward

by Babycactus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), But we still love him, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Cute, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Frottage, Helpful Shiro, Hunk is a good friend, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith Tries, Keith is embarrassed, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance is bad at figuring things out, Like this gets really fuckin cute, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Obliviousness, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Slow Burn, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Teasing, They argue a lot at first, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), and so does Keith, biting kink, just a little, shallura is background, slight glove kink, tags??, they are hopelessly in love, they switch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15184775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babycactus/pseuds/Babycactus
Summary: Lance loves to flirt. He flirts to tease and to have fun and make people happy... but now that he actually likes someone? He has no clue how he should act. And while Lance awkwardly pines for Keith, Keith had already realized his own attraction for Lance.OrKeith overthinks every encounter he has with Lance and comes up with weird compliments and pick up lines in an attempt to flirt but Lance thinks Keith is just messing with him.





	1. Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovely readers! This is the first fic that I’m actually posting. If you like this then please comment or give kudos, it really helps with motivation :)  
> That being said, I hope you enjoy. <3

Lance pouted on the couch while Pidge rambled on about something techy that Lance couldn’t be bothered to listen to. He _would_ go to his room but he knew for a fact that if he was alone, his thoughts would stray to stupid, black silky looking hair and unnaturally pale, yet soft looking skin; he did not want that right now. He had worse problems, like the pimple on his forehead from all the goddamn stress of being a Paladin and having a crush on a ninja. Said ninja, just happened to walk into the lounge right at that moment. Lance immediately tensed up but Keith didn’t even glance at them and instead walked past him and Pidge (who apparently gave up on her explanation) to sit next to a reading Shiro, who Lance had no idea had been there in the first place.  
Okay! Forget not being alone, anything’s better than actually being near Keith right now. “Hey Pidge, sorry to cut you off but I have a lot I needa do right now so...” He rushed out. Pidge stopped her typing and looked at him blankly. “Lance, I stopped talking ten minutes ago.” Both Shiro and Keith looked over at that but not a second later Lance was turning on his heel with a shout of “Whatever you say Pidgey!” And speed walking away. 

 

Lance sat on his bed brooding, legs crossed and bouncing with anxiety. His face must look hideous... And he couldn’t even pop it because then he’d take the risk of having a scar! He groaned miserably and fell back on the bed. “This sucks man” He sighed. Lance had products he could use, but he had an entire routine that he’d been sticking to and he’d be damned if he messed it up. As long as Lance cleaned his skin well that night, he can just put concealer and some powder over it. That way Keith won’t puke next time he sees him. Lance was not being over dramatic thank you very much. 

Lance sauntered out of the bathroom feeling better now that he’d fixed one of the twenty problems he had to worry about. There was a knock on his door, and assuming it was either Pidge or Hunk, Lance hummed as he walked over; the Blue Paladin forced himself to keep the grin in place when he saw Keith. “Hey mullet! How’s it hangin?” He exclaimed, but he wanted to cringe so badly it almost hurt. _’What the hell Lance? How’s it hangin? Act normal dammit.’_ He was glad that Keith didn’t seem to pick up on his internal conflict. The raven stayed his usual calm stoic as he asked with a raised brow, “Do you want to train with me? Your hand to hand could use work.”  
Lance’s expression immediately dropped into a scowl “Yea? Well I’d like to see you with a gun! Not everything is about swords, samurai.” The sharpshooter challenged. Keith deadpanned and shook his head, “Not the point Lance, anyone can be good at long distance. So do you want to train or not?” Lance opened his mouth to continue the argument but changed his mind and crossed his arms for a moment, while Keith stared. Eh. What could go wrong? “Fine.”

~~~

The taller boy grunted when he was flipped onto the ground. He told himself that it wasn’t the way Keith smirked when they fought that caused him to lose focus nor the way his body moved so fluidly, rather it was his missing breakfast (the most important meal of the day) that morning. A pale hand was shoved into his line of sight. “Are you gonna take it or not?” Lance glared and picked himself up “No!” He held in a wince at how loud that had been. Keith threw his hands up. “What is your problem?” Lance looked for an answer and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “You cheated!”  
Keith blanched. That was ridiculous! Keith’s anger flared and he leaned in close. “How the hell did I cheat? You lost because you need to work on your combat skills, that’s the reason I asked you to train in the first place!” Lance growled and lunged for the temperamental boy. Keith hadn’t expected Lance to react that way in the least, for once hadn’t been ready to dodge the attack and ended up almost being crushed by the latter’s weight. 

They fell, in a tangle of flailing limbs and a cacophony of grunts, once again ending with Lance on the floor. Lance had been ready to give the Red Paladin a piece of his mind when they locked eyes, the insults on the tip of his tongue dissipating. Keith was staring down at him, beautiful skin flushed a light scarlet, violet eyes sparkling with that familiar fire and something.. else. 

Both boys were panting and just as Lance got ready to say something, the comfortable warmth left, Keith standing and pulling Lance forcefully up with him. Lance let out a squeak as his arm was practically pulled from the socket, eyes wide as Keith stomped away from him, body tense and fists clenched. 

~~~

Keith stormed through the halls. Why couldn’t he just pull himself together? They were a team, only friends at most. Anything more and it could throw off Voltron. Not like he even had a chance! He’d actually tried that week to get closer to Lance but he was hopeless. Either the idiot was stupidly oblivious or he was friend zoning him hardcore. And still as barley friends, they argued frequently. It didn’t help that he was a hothead, but Lance could just do his part for once and not be so suspicious of his kindness!  
And now it just felt like he was making excuses. He huffed.

Keith slammed his hand down on the panel of Shiro’s room, walking in as soon as it opened, startling Shiro who was sitting on his bed. “Whoa, Keith are you okay?” The worry was obvious in Shiro’s tone.  
“No,” Keith growled out as he paced, hands making gestures as he rambled to Shiro. “He, he just! And during training! I can’t even believe him. I just... ugh.” The shorter boy tugged at his hair, while Shiro hid a small smile. 

Keith had told Shiro about his feelings for Lance about two weeks ago. It had happened much like this moment, the boy had stormed in and ranted about Lance and how frustrating and gorgeously stupid he was. The Black Paladin had first been worried that something wrong between the two had happened. Had worried the same thing the second time Keith came to him. By the fourth time, he was used to Keith being angry at Lance and un-admittedly himself.  
“Well, what did he do this time?” Shiro raised a brow, unable to keep the smile off of his face now. He was happy that Keith found someone he liked in that way. Even if the boys pissed each other off to no end, though the arguments had seemed to become less hostile and more teasing. 

~~~

Lance knocked on Hunk’s door. He was frustrated and confused but he knew his best buddy would help him out. “Come in!” Was the muffled welcome in. “Hey buddy? How are ya on this fine day in space?” Lance trotted in. Hunk turned to him as he sat at his computer. “I’m... fine? Uh how are you?” Lance seemed a little off to Hunk. “I’m glad you asked!” Lance smiled before it dropped exaggeratedly. “Everything sucks and Keith is being even more assholey than usual.” The blue boy flopped back on the Yellow Paladin’s bed. Wow, why were there only two pillows? Lance would have to change that soon. 

Hunk, now used to his friends antics concerning Keith, went back to what he’d been doing beforehand. “What’d he do this time?” Lance didn’t notice Hunk’s monotoned question, and instead he let everything he had been thinking of that day pour out. 

~~~

Shiro urged Keith to sit next to him so he could tell the former about what happened. “At first I thought he was avoiding me. Did you see how he ran out of the lounge as soon as I walked in?! That was totally unnecessary Shiro. I don’t know how to flirt! So I tried being nice instead but he apparently doesn’t appreciate it. He flirts with anything that has legs but he won’t flirt with me? What the fuck is his-“  
“-Language Keith.”  
“-problem?!” Keith groaned loudly and dry washed his face.  
Shiro put his hand on Keith’s shoulder to help comfort him. “Well, uh maybe just being nice is too subtle for him to notice? Or... maybe he’s scared to flirt with you?”  
“Shiro, there’s no way Lance is scared to flirt with me. You saw what happened during the last alliance meeting we attended.”  
_Oh yea._ Shiro’s gaze shifted to the side.  
“Besides, even if I am too subtle, if I do anything more then it’ll just be... awkward.” Keith cringed. Shiro patted his back. “Well, Lance is awkward sometimes and no one seems to care.” He tried.  
“That’s because Lance can make anything look good!” Keith yelled and then flushed when he realized what he had said. Shiro chuckled as the raven glared over at him. _’Am I too subtle?’_

~~~

Hunk had abandoned his work, mostly because he couldn’t concentrate, in favor of listening to Lance’s life struggle.  
“How the quiznack am I supposed to act when I’m with him now, Hunk? If I act like I used to and try to insult him I just feel like it’s so forced and obvious.” The boy moaned, feeling hopeless, as he rolled over on the bed. Hunk chose to ignore his bed being messed up as much as he could. “Keith is a jerk. He flipped me onto a hard floor during training and then offered a hand as if he broke me! Can you believe that? I’m not fragile Hunk. It’s like he was mocking me! And then he _smirked._ The only reason that happened was cause I needed extra beauty sleep and I also didn’t get to eat your oh-so delicious breakfast Hunk! He’s such a jerk dammit. Why do I like this jerk?” Lance barely breathed as he rambled, throwing his arms wide.


	2. Qualities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both silently appreciate each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. I thought this chapter wouldn’t be up for a week but I was so happy that some people actually liked the fic so far that I made another chapter already. I also updated the tags so please be aware of that before ya read this lol. I love reading comments. Hope you all enjoy.

They all sat at the table eating their food goo, Hunk hadn’t cooked anything special, and Lance wasn’t sure if it was just him, but there was definitely some tension in the room. For once, the boy wasn’t engaged in a conversation. However it seemed everyone else was; Pidge and Hunk were chattering away. Something boring like coding or whatever. He glanced over at the Princess. She, Coran and Shiro were all talking together too. Even the mice were in on it. 

The urge to glance at Keith was too strong to resist and he found his eyes betraying him. It seemed he wasn’t the only one feeling the tense atmosphere because Keith’s back was ramrod straight, muscles flexing so harshly it looked like he was locked in place. 

Lance hated himself for looking at how the defined muscles in the Paladin’s arms bulged. Keith’s build was amazing, he wasn’t jacked like Shiro sure but he was definitely strong. And fast. It baffled Lance how the shorter boy was able to out run him during their races. His ass was great too, probably from all of the exercise and training activities. And his shoulders were perfectly broad... even his eyes were pretty. Lance has never seen a human with purple eyes before. He supposed they were more of a violet though. He had a good view of them from where he sat too, it also probably helped that Keith was looking right... at him. What? Lance flinched back. Shit.

“Do you need something?” 

“Uhhhhh. No.” Lance stuttered. He shoveled the rest of the food too into his mouth and spoke as coherent as possible, “I’ll shee ya all later, gotta train an shower an shleep an all tha’ junk!” He swallowed and as he hurried away, everyone’s eyes on him. 

Lance made his way to the training room after grabbing his bayard. Keith and Shiro trained when they were frustrated so maybe it would help Lance out too. 

“Begin training simulation.” He called out, activating his weapon. He started shooting rapidly as the bots popped out. 

~~~

Lance got to level 9 before he needed to stop, tired and angry with himself for missing two of the targets. He’d wanted to take out his problems on the bots but it just made him feel worse. He panted lightly as he walked towards his room, fantasizing about a soothing shower and the weird soap that made his skin glow that he bought from the space mall. 

~~~

As soon as Lance had left the table, the chatter had gone quiet, but only for a moment. Shiro and Keith caught each other’s eyes. _go after him_ Shiro’s gaze seemed to say. Keith narrowed his eyes and shook his head subtly. Shiro nodded insistently.  
Keith just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, watching as Shiro shrugged and jumped back into a conversation with Allura. 

Had Lance been checking him out? Or was he just criticizing him? That would seem more likely considering the boy had been in a hurry to train. He had probably just wanted to see how strong Keith was so that he could get better. Or something.  
Not like he needed to though, Keith reasoned. 

He didn’t understand why Lance had deemed them rivals to begin with. They were both good at what they did. Lance had convinced himself that Keith made it his life goal to one up him. But Keith knew that he wouldn’t be as good with guns as Lance, nor would he be as charming or people friendly or even as positive as the excitable Paladin. Lance carried every attractive quality. His skin was perfectly tan and smooth. How could it not be with how well he took care of it? Keith had never been one to worry about such things, but his own skin was dry. He’d always wanted to run his fingers across Lance’s cheek, just to see if the texture was as silky as he thought. His hair was fluffy and shiny; his eyes were gorgeous as well. It was cliche, but they really did look like clear pools of water. They always shone so brightly and gave away his emotions. Lance was tall too, a nice lithe, flexible body. Not to mention how long his legs were. Or how round his butt always looked, whether in jeans or his Paladin armor. He could feel a flush creeping up his neck and did his best to finish his food. He’d train once he knew Lance was finished. 

~~~

The Blue Paladin hummed a song as he finished up his shower. Body a little less sore and attitude improved. He waltzed into his room, clad in his blue robe, feet donned in their lion slippers. To make things better, his face was clearing back up. The boy sat on his bed, idly playing with his phone and trying to decide who he would pay a visit to. Maybe Allura? Kaltenecker? His girl needed some attention. 

~~~

Keith trained for an hour. It wasn’t much but he was off his game and it was all thanks to a certain blue boy. He needed a break, needed to shower and relax for once. If he could. He wouldn’t forgive himself if he fucked up in a battle like he had in training today. Shiro kept giving him looks and side glances and he just needed it to stop. He wanted it all to go away. 

The water was warm as he showered, temperature gradually being turned up. He sighed as he let rivulets of water run down his shoulders and back, slowly easing his muscles.

Lance loved water. Maybe that’s one of the reasons he took so many showers. Did he like hot or cold water? Did he only have products for his face or were there some for his body too? Was his skin soft everywhere? Keith bet that Lance’s legs were soft. The team had gone swimming in the castle pool last week and he’d noticed that Lance hadn’t had hair on his legs. Did he shave it off or was he just naturally like that? He wanted to know. 

He could imagine running his hands up Lance’s long smooth legs. The contrast between their skin tones would be so prominent. Was the boy the same shade of tan everywhere? He wished he could see. Wished the boy would show him.  
A stirring in his stomach drew his attention away from his thoughts. Oh fuck. He was hard. 

He ran his hands through his heavy with water hair. It wasn’t like he was on a time schedule, right? But could he really? Should he? 

Apparently he could, because his hand wrapped around himself, hissing slightly at the contact. His lips pursed as his grip tightened briefly. He thought about the Blue Paladin, his body and how his face would look while underneath Keith. His hand gave a few light pumps. The raven figured that Lance would be loud in bed, all things considered. 

Keith bit his lip and grunted, hand twisting on the up strokes. He could imagine how the boy would look on his knees. He’d probably babble away, and Keith would have no choice but to feed his dick into Lance’s mouth to shut him up. Not to say he wouldn’t love hearing the noises he’d pull from Lance’s throat. He moaned as he thumbed over his head. He wanted to find out how far Lance could take him down his throat. His pumps sped up as he imagined how the boy’s throat would contract around his cock. Would he have a gag reflex? God he’d love to fuck Lance’s mouth. Keith grit his teeth and groaned. How his pretty eyes would be glassy as he looked up at Keith. He’d be desperate. Probably even reach down to touch himself as his throat was filled.

A few more quick pumps, a light squeeze and he was coming with a choked back moan, picturing his white cum painted over Lance’s face. He panted, eyes closing for a second and body slumping against the wall, before he watched the water wash away the cum on his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. I uh. Yea. Hope you liked this, and I hope the smut wasn’t too cringe worthy. Let me know if I need to fix anything and please share your thoughts! <3


	3. Deal With It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like how this is turning out. I have so many ideas and I can’t stop writing XD  
> Sorry to keep throwing out chapters, but I hope you enjoy this!

“Hey pretty lady, how you doing?” Lance asked smoothly.  
Kaltenecker looked over and huffed. The boy’s smile fell as he walked over. 

“Awe come on girl, I’m sorry I haven’t visited but I’m here now!” He sat in front of her and gave her his famous puppy eyes. They stared at each other for a minute, before Kaltenecker apparently decided to forgive him. She bumped their heads together and mooed loudly. 

“That’s my girl! I knew you couldn’t stay mad at me.” Lance fluttered his eyes as he draped himself over his cow. “So, anything new? Any bulls come around that I need to have a talk with?” He raised a brow asking suspiciously. She mooed loudly again but this time he had to dodge the light kick she aimed at him. 

He chuckled “Nah, I’m just messin’ with ya girl. But now that I think about it, how would a bull even get into the castle?” She huffed playfully.

~~~

Lance headed back to his room about an hour and a half later; their sleep cycle would begin soon. Before bed, Lance meticulously cleansed his face, used a bit of toner and then used a wide variety of moisturizers and anti-aging creams, before brushing his teeth. He stretched his body out, tossed his slippers away, and then jumped into bed. The Paladin was more than ready for a good nights sleep.

~~~

Keith was restless in his bed, feeling guilty for the way he’d thought about Lance. Sure, the other boy would never know, but he had actually gotten off to those thoughts. He had experience, but he came in his hand after thinking of a few dirty thoughts like a virgin! He groaned. 

The only thing really holding him back was admittedly, the fear of rejection. He didn’t want to have to live in the castle with Lance, if the boy didn’t like him in that way even a little bit. What if he was disgusted? Laughed in his face? Not only that but the rejection might mess with the team trust and the Voltron dynamic and... and he knew that he wouldn’t know if he didn’t try. 

If he was being too subtle then he’d need to ask someone for advice. Someone who wouldn’t coo at him for having an actual crush and instead help him woo the boy.

He’d try to get closer to Lance. Would be even nicer to him. Keith supposed that yanking Lance up from the ground because the latter refused the former’s offer, wasn’t as nice as he’d first thought. His kindness was akin to the rest of the team’s decentness, the Red Paladin realized, and so, he’d need to try harder. 

With that thought in mind, the boy laid in bed, ready to fall asleep. 

~~~

The next morning, Keith had gone all around the castle and after almost thirty minutes of searching, he found a piece of paper and a pen. Now he stood at Pidge’s door, wanting to knock but feeling stupid all the same. _’maybe this isn’t a good idea.’_

He _almost_ yelped as the door slid open, eyes wide as he stared at the computer genius. “Uh-“ “Dude, you’ve been standing there for so long, it’s actually creepy. Did your brain lose the function of knocking?” She asked seriously. 

“Uh, what? No! Listen I... need to ask you something.” He stated determinedly, stepping past her and walking into the room. He paused for a second before turning to her. “Wait, how did you know I was out there anyway?” 

She trotted over to her computer and pulled up video feed from a camera. It was of the hallway and Keith assumed that the camera was above her door. “The camera is almost microscopic, in case you were wondering why you didn’t notice it.”  
His brow furrowed, eyes scanning her. “So.. what? You just sit here watching people in the hall? Jeez, and you called me creepy.” 

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Didn’t you need something?” Her eyes observed the paper and pen clutched in his fist. 

Keith shifted his weight and lent on one foot as he crossed his arms.  
“I need to take notes, on how to... flirt with someone. For Shiro.” He forced out.

Pidge raised a brow. “Why does Shiro need to flirt? And who is he flirting with?” The gremlin smirked. Pidge knew Keith was lying, but she would give him the benefit of the doubt. 

“He hasn’t done it before and he wants... to flirt with a... Allura.” God this was physically painful. He should have gone to Coran first! 

“Oh. Okay. Well.... maybe you should just tell Shiro to do what Lance does.” Keith had to stop his face from doing anything weird at her suggestion. “What does Lance.. do?” He hopes she didn’t notice his change in demeanor.

“He uses pick up lines. Y’know like when he’s flirting with all of those pretty aliens? They all swoon for him so I’m assuming it’s a good idea.” Pidge hid her smirk by turning her chair to face the screen once again. 

Keith refrained from scowling, but he couldn’t help but ask. “What would be a good pick up line to use then? For Shiro.”  
He wrote down on the paper: Flirt-Pick Up Lines.

He heard Pidge hum in thought for a moment before she looked at him from over her shoulder. “Well, the only good one I can think of is ‘is your father a terrorist? Because you’re the bomb.’” She smiled.

He couldn’t use that! That was stupid and weird. Why was that a pick up line? He doubted Lance used anything like that to flirt. He didn’t let it bring him down though. He still needed to ask Allura and Coran for their opinion. 

“Alright, thanks.” And then he was walking again. 

~~~

Pidge opened Hunk’s door and hurried in with a devious smirk so wide, it nearly split her face in half. 

“Oh no. Nope, no. I don’t know what you did and I don’t want to know either. Please pretend I’m not here.” Hunk rambled, turning away from her.  
“Wanna make a bet?” She inquired.

“No.”

“Oh come on! You don’t even know what I’m betting yet!”

“I don’t wanna be a part of it!” 

“$20 that Keith kisses Lance! I bet you $20 that Lance is too pussy to kiss Keith, so Keith will have to be the one to kiss him first.” 

Silence. Then...

“What?! No way! Lance is like, the most out going person I know. He’d totally kiss Keith first. I’m pretty sure Keith is the shy one in this situation anyway.” Hunk challenged her. Arms crossing and eyes closing smugly. 

“Wait.. does Keith like Lance? Do you know something?!” His eyes went wide as he hopped up and down. 

_Yes! Now I don’t have to listen to Lance complain about Keith every second of the day! And then they’ll stop fighting!_

“Yea, he does. That’s kind of obvious but I guess you and Lance are a unique kind of clueless.” She rolled her eyes. “But you can’t say anything. I want to see how this all plays out. Say a word to either of them about this and you’ll need to watch your back.” 

Hunk pouted, “But Pidge! They’re both always fighting and complaining. Don’t you want that to stop as soon as possible?” 

“Sure, but I can put up with it a bit longer. Especially since it’ll be great to watch. They’ll eventually figure it out, but until then we can have fun with it.” Pidge suggested. 

“.... Fine. $20 that Lance kisses Keith first. Deal?” Hunk held out his hand with a determined glint in his eyes.

The gremlin smirked up at him as they shook hands. “Deal.”

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who’s with Pidge and who’s with Hunk?  
> 


	4. Situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lance...   
> Keith is trying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter. Things will begin to pick up a bit now. <3

Keith was on a mission. Not a Galra mission. Just one involving his own internal battle. Pidge hadn’t really been much help, so now he made his way towards the front of the castle, hoping to see Allura since she usually wasn’t in her room. The door swished open and he saw her sitting down, looking at the stars with a smile. 

“Hey Allura, you got a minute?” He asked, walking towards her. It didn’t seem like she’d noticed the door opening. 

“Oh! Hello Keith. Is a ‘minute’ one of your Earthen time terms?” Her eyes sparkled brightly as she turned around to speak with him. 

“Uh. Yea. Anyway, can I talk to you?” He raised a brow. Allura seemed more excitable than usual. 

“Of course you can Keith! Tell me whatever you wish. Here.” She pointed. “Sit down and we can talk!” Her smile was wide as she watched him move near her and Keith was a bit wary now.

“So uh. Have you ever had a... romantic relationship..?” His eyes darted around as he asked. God this felt awkward. He’d underestimated the situation. 

“Oh... well I suppose not really. I had a few suitors back when Altea was still prosperous but father never allowed a relationship. I understand now that it was only because I was young however.” Allura explained. 

“Oh.” _‘Well shit.’_ That plan flew out of the window.

“Yes but! If you need advice I can do my best to help. Please, tell me what’s troubling you?” Her head cocked to the side. 

“Uh well I think I have... certain feelings for someone an-“ “Really?!” She shouted, clearly excited and a bit shocked.

He blinked at her, expression flattening. 

“Oh no! I’m sorry, please please, continue.” The princess assured.

“... I just don’t know how I’m supposed to... you know, get their attention? How should I show La-uhhh this person... that I like them?” He lent back on his hands as he talked, trying to seem calmer than he actually was. 

“Oh it’s so wonderful that you have romantic feelings for someone Keith. Doesn’t it feel amazing? It is like your heart will just positively burst at any moment!” She hopped up from her seat as she ranted and Keith shrunk back at how loud she was being.

“Allura! Shhhhhh! Don’t be so loud about it!” He hissed and looked behind him, as if someone was just somehow standing there and listening in.

“Sorry.” She chuckled giddily.  
The princess sat back down and shifted forward with a smile. “Can I tell you a small secret?” 

“Go for it princess.” Keith smiled slightly, her happiness was infectious. 

“Shiro came to me just moments before you walked in! Guess what happened!”  
Keith opened his mouth but Allura beat him to it. “He _flirted_ with me! I cannot believe such a thing happened. It was like a wish of mine came true! It was very sweet of him and he said the most beautiful thing to me....” she sighed dreamily. 

Keith snatched his paper up. “What did he say?” Maybe this was his chance. It was shocking that Shiro had been flirting with the princess but hey, at least the former was getting somewhere. If anything, Keith was going in reverse when it came to his progress with Lance. 

“You wish to know? Well I believe he called it a ‘pick up line’ and well I don’t want to mess the words up... but it went something like ‘is your mother a thief? Because someone stole the stars from the sky, and placed them in your eyes.’” She smiled dopily. 

Keith had wanted to write it down at first but shit, that was a really long compliment. No way he could use that one. Lance would have lost interest by the time he got to the second line. 

This was so much harder than he thought it would be. Now all he had left was Coran and he prayed that it would go better than the last two lines he’d been given. 

He sighed and thanked the princess for her help before making his way to the other parts of the castle. 

~~~

“Hey Samurai! Where ya headed?”   
Keith’s head shot up, eyes spotting none other than Lance walking towards him with a smile. 

_‘He looks happy. Good. That’s good.’_  
“Hey Lance. Have you seen Coran?” He asked as casually as he could. Lance looked just as bright as usual. _‘Beautiful.’_ It almost made him smile, but he needed to focus.

“Hmmm. Ummmm... Nope!” And then the taller boy continued, passing right by him. Keith made a split second decision. _’Shit shit he’s walking away, say something!’_

“Lance!” Keith called after him. Face flushing and realizing he had made a mistake. No backing out now.... _’Just roll with it.’_

“Uh, yes?” The Blue Paladin shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets, looking a bit uncomfortable. 

“So... are you? I’m mean-is your father a terrorist?” The shorter boy rushed out. Fuck, he stuttered. _’Get it together or get out of fuck town!’_

Lance looked at him like he’d gone insane.

_’Fuck Keith, say the next part!’_

“Cause you look like a bomb.” He said more confidently this time, and he had smiled. Ten points for Keith. Lance’s face didn’t change however. Had Keith gotten the words wrong? They didn’t really sound the same as when Pidge said them. Keith lost his smile as he thought over what he said.

Lance’s gaze hardened and he raised his brow. “Is that... your weird emo way of telling me that my face is busted or something? Cause what the fuck dude!? Why do you have such a problem with me?” He shouted back.

Keith reeled back, eyes wide. _’I definitely got the words wrong. Fix it!’_   
“What? Lance, no, no, no. I wa-“ 

“Leave me alone mullet.” Lance said as he walked away. 

Goddamnit, he was back at zero.   
The Red Paladin face palmed as he walked, mood dampened and now feeling like a failure. 

Coran _needed_ to help him fix this. If it even could be fixed. What if Lance hated him now? Someone help him.

~~~

Lance had been happily strolling along, on his way to find Hunk and maybe play a video game or something of the sort. Now though? Now he wanted to cry. He felt so weak for wanting to cry just because he had been insulted but it had been an insult from _Keith_. The boy that was better than him at everything. The boy he had a hopeless, stupid crush on. The boy that he desperately wanted to be happy with but for some reason, they always ended up in a heated argument with each other.

He thought he and Keith would have a nice and normal albeit short conversation. He should have walked faster. He still wanted to find his buddy, but he didn’t think he had it in him to play any games at the moment. He would hold himself together until he was alone with Hunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know if any of you guys got the reference I used in this chapter lol


	5. Think It Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re both doing their best. Hunk and Lance have a talk. +Coran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a quote from Deadpool in the last chapter bc I thought it fit well. How could I not? I also want you guys to comment whether or not the first actual sex scene between them should be gentle and coordinated sex or starting with a heavy make out that turns into fast fucking? This fic will have both eventually but I want to make the first scene exactly how you’d all prefer.

Lance made it to the hallway of their bedrooms before the tears began to really cloud his vision. He didn’t knock this time, simply hurried in to the other Paladin’s room. However, the Blue Paladin’s mood dropped even further. He’d been clinging to the hope that Hunk would be in his room, but the other boy wasn’t.

There was no way he could still go looking for him, not with hot tears running down his face. So he waited, he didn’t know how long it would be until Hunk got back, but he decided to stay and futilely try to relax on the bed. _‘Does he have a hatred for pillows and blankets?’_

For all Lance knew, it could have taken an hour for his friend to return to his room. All he knew was that his face was probably blotched with red from crying the entire time, and stained with tear tracks. _‘Ha, yea. I definitely look like a bomb now.’_

The door swished open then.

“Lance, you and Pidge need to stop comin-“ Hunk started to complain, but that was before he noticed the state his best friend was in. 

“Whoa-Whoa buddy, hey? You okay? What happened?” Hunk’s tone turned soft as he hurried over.

Lance sat up when he saw the door open, trying to wipe the tears from his cheeks. He almost laughed at how worried Hunk looked for him. He supposed it was just because he never cried too often. He was supposed to be the happy go lucky one. If anyone else saw this emotional state of his, they’d probably be disappointed in him. 

“Ah,” Lance’s lips formed a wobbly smile. He didn’t want Hunk to worry about him. He just needed a bit of comfort. “Nothing that bad Bud, I’m fine.” The blue boy tried to steady his voice as much as possible. 

Lance didn’t know if he was trying to convince Hunk or himself more. 

“Lance, you don’t look fine... you can tell me what happened.” Hunk tried again as he sat next to the other on the bed. Hunk was right though, he really felt miserable. There was a moment of silence before Lance spoke up weakly. 

“.... Hunk?” 

“Yea?” 

“Do you.... am I ugly?” Lance didn’t look up as he asked. His fingers nervously played with the strings on his hoodie. 

There was another long moment, neither of them even shifted. Lance took a chance when he didn’t get an answer and glanced up to see an angry looking Hunk. His tears had stopped by that point but it was pretty obvious that he was on the verge of falling again. Hunk’s voice was steady and low as he spoke.

“Lance, why the hell do you think you’re ugly?” 

“Cause I am...” The smaller boy stated quietly.

“Who told you that?!” Hunk’s volume was getting louder now. 

~~~

Keith finally found Coran in the pod room. It looked like the man had just finished cleaning them. He sighed heavily as he walked up to the alien. 

“Hey Coran.” Keith said, fatigue lacing his words.  
“Hello my boy! What can I do for you?” Coran turned to him eagerly. _’How was this man never tired?’_

“So. I was wondering if you... by any chance have you had any romantic experience?” What was with him today? He was acting like a total dumbass. Where had his confidence gone?

Coran didn’t seem to notice though, and went on a long tirade about his ‘teen’ years and all the courting he’d done. 

Apparently Coran was popular....  
Keith didn’t know if he really believed him or not. The only real advice he picked up from Coran was to be as nice as possible. 

All of his other suggestions had involved courting rituals. Things like: buy Lance gifts and put them on his bed while he sleeps. Or, follow Lance around and help him with anything he needs. And well, those sounded creepy and stalkerish. He wasn’t Pidge. 

So-he was back to square one, with his original plan of just being nice and seeing where it goes. Worse comes to worse, he’ll have Pidge push him out of the airlock. She’ll have no problem with that.

Keith skipped lunch in favor of giving Lance a bit of space. And maybe more-so because he didn’t think he could handle seeing an angry/upset Lance, while knowing he was the cause and not knowing how to immediately amend it. 

He wasn’t the best at planning, so he figured that any kind thing he did, would have to involve his usual spontaneous and impulsive methods. 

~~~

Lance had calmed down after a few moments. He told Hunk what occurred just earlier in the hallway and the boy’s anger had surprisingly lessened. Hunk was hugging Lance now, had been for a few minutes. “I need to hug all of your bad feelings out...” The yellow boy had insisted. Lance couldn’t stop his smile from showing. 

Lance assured Hunk that he should head over to the dining hall without him. He wasn’t too hungry and he wanted to wash his face to get rid of all the grime. He’d be at dinner, but he needed to avoid Keith for now. The boy probably didn’t want to see him anyway. 

Yea, he was mad at Keith, but that didn’t deter his crush. Not even in the slightest. Lance wanted to get closer to him if he could. If the argument today hadn’t happened, he’d be at lunch chatting the red boy up. Hell, maybe he’d even be flirting with him. He planned on waiting a day or two before he tried now though, just so it wouldn’t be too awkward. Hopefully, the other hotheaded Paladin wouldn’t try to stab him or anything. Never know what he’ll do with those knives of his. 

~~~

When Shiro noticed that both the Red and Blue Paladin were missing from the lunch table, he hid a knowing smile. He’d walk with Allura around the castle instead of checking on Keith like he originally intended. Just in case. If he saw them both at dinner he’d ask how they were doing. 

~~~

Lance was optimistic enough to hope Keith would be nicer to him, if he did something nice too. What could he do though? He didn’t know how to make weapons, or where he could buy them. So that was out. He couldn’t put fire in a gift bag either. _‘What other things does Keith like?’_ Lance sprawled out on his bed as he brainstormed. This might take a while...

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that this chapter wasn’t all that good. There was some development but I really think I could have done better with it. Let me know if you think I should change or add anything. I promise I’ll try to make the next chapter more well written. Thanks for reading! <3


	6. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is just as awkward as Keith.  
> Keith gets his chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo. Here’s another chapter. I tried making it a bit longer. Thank you everyone who commented! :) you’re all lovely. I feel better about this one so I hope you all enjoy!

Keith, tired of feeling meek, resolved himself. He forced himself to get his cool back. He never stuttered, never ducked his head or averted his eyes during confrontation, and he wasn’t going to start now. Currently, Keith was laid on his bed, thinking through all possible scenarios including Lance, so that he would be ready for, if not all, then most of the events that could occur. Only problem? Lance, that wonderfully frustrating boy, was unpredictable. 

He left his room with the choice of walking around for entertainment when he ran into Shiro not five minutes after he started. 

He saw the Black Paladin, walking hand in hand with Princess Allura. Both were smiling and talking and Keith couldn’t stop the ping of jealousy in his heart. 

As soon as he was spotted though, Shiro whispered something to Allura, and the girl hurried past them with a smile. 

“Hey Keith.” Shiro looked happier than ever.

“Yea, hey.” Keith was pretty sure that his reply sounded more bitter than he’d intended, but oh well. Shiro didn’t react to it. Maybe he was love struck too much to notice.

“So. How are you and Lance? You two weren’t at lunch so I wanted to see if anything, uh... you know... good, between you two happened.” The way the man smiled at that confused Keith. 

The Red Paladin furrowed his brows as he replied, “No, uh we actually had a fight. What do you mean by good exactly?” 

Shiro’s eyes went wide before he blushed and looked away, chuckling nervously. “Oh well, I kinda just thought that... haha maybe you?” He brought his hand up to run at the back of his neck. 

The boy looked up at Shiro with a deadpanned gaze. 

“Ah I... I guess not then.” The Black Paladin said with an embarrassed smile. 

~~~

Dinner came and went without anything really eventful, the only thing Allura mentioned was a team training session the next morning after breakfast. Hunk piped in that he’d be making something nice for breakfast, since food goo wouldn’t do anything to help motivate them. 

Allura and Shiro were smiling and giggling like children. Lance and Keith stole side glances at each other through out the entire meal, and Pidge wouldn’t stop jabbing Hunk with her pointy elbow because of it. After about the fifth time, the two tech nerds started wildly slapping at each other. The only thing that got them to stop was everyone staring at them with ‘what the fuck’ faces, and Shiro loudly clearing his throat.

Once the meal was over, and everyone began to dissipate, Keith thought about talking to Lance. Maybe he could try flirting again? He was relatively smart. Surely he could think of something to say. Or maybe he could apologize to him and hope that it wasn’t too soon. He wasn’t letting him just walk away again. 

His head turned to where Lance had been standing just a few seconds ago to see that he was gone. Shit, if he was going to do this then he needed to be in the hallway. Knocking on his door and invading his space just to talk would be crazy. 

The boy jogged in the direction he was sure Lance headed in. Keith’s heart leapt when he saw the boy’s lanky figure and he sped up as much as he could without looking desperate and insane. 

_Shit wait no._ He slowed down, quiznack he forgot to think of something. What had Shiro said to Allura? He could say that to lighten the mood and then fix everything.  
_Think fast, he’s almost to his room. Just wing it already._

Before he could stop himself, he called out, “Lance.”

Said boy tensed before he looked back over his shoulder, so Keith took that as permission to continue. He walked over to him and Lance turned fully with a blank face.

“Hey.” 

“Hey?” Lance answered. It sounded more like a question though. 

“So I wanted to know, if your mother was a thief? Because, you know, I think she stole the sky and then...” 

There was a pause before the Blue Paladin spoke with a confused expression.  
“Keith, seriously. What the actual fuck is wrong with you? Are you okay?” 

Keith heaved a sigh. “No. Look Lance, about before? I... I wasn’t trying to insult you okay? I was just.... I don’t know. But.... I’m sorry. About that. I hadn’t meant to, uh make you feel that way.” The boy forced himself to keep eye contact as much as he could, hoping it would help convey his sincerity. 

To his joy, Lance’s eyes softened and he smiled slightly. “Yea, I mean, it’s totally cool. All good.” 

“Yea?”

“Yea.” Lance’s smile got brighter.  
Another pause.

“Okay... cool.” Keith nodded. And then he was headed towards his own room, hearing the swish of Lance’s own door as he walked. Nothing could get rid of his smile now. 

~~~

As soon as Lance’s door shut behind him, he dove for his pillow covered bed. The blue boy rolled around with his face in a pillow, screaming for all of thirty seconds before he realized how ridiculous he must look. He still felt incredibly excited. Though it may seem silly, his heart just felt overwhelmed with emotion. 

Lance threw the pillow aside and panted with a large smile. Keith. Keith never says sorry! But he said sorry to him. 

The tall boy couldn’t get his heart to stop racing and he just knew he would have wrinkles from how widely he was currently smiling. He couldn’t find it in himself to care though. Should he tell Hunk?  
_‘Jeez, calm down Lance, you’re acting like a little schoolgirl.’_

But his body felt like it was floating. It all felt dream like, for some reason he couldn’t really explain. He was almost afraid to leave the room, unsure if moving too suddenly would get rid of his happiness somehow. 

He didn’t have to wait anymore. He could do something for Keith and then they’d bond and they would have a chance at being together.

But... suddenly cold washed over his body.  
What if he was misreading this entire ordeal.? What if Keith only apologized because he felt bad, nothing more and nothing less? Perhaps Lance’s pathetic, love filled thoughts were just setting him up for failure. He didn’t know what to think anymore. What should he feel? Keith was just.. an anomaly. The boy disguised his feelings well. How could Lance really know?

Lance wasn’t sure if he should trust his judgement on this situation. He wanted to try, wanted to be the one to make Keith laugh and smile, but what if the other boy just laughed _at_ him? Could his heart handle that type of rejection? Keith may be able to hide his emotions, but Lance wore his heart on his sleeve. 

Both boys did their nightly routines and fell asleep with hopes of dreaming of each other.

~~~

 _Where’s Lance?_ Keith tried not to show his worry. They all sat at the breakfast table and Lance hadn’t shown up yet. No one else seemed to be worried, but he really wished he could go check on the boy. Not only that but Keith knew Lance loved Hunk’s cooking. Why wouldn’t he be here on time? It’s not like breakfast was scheduled earlier than usual. Did he sleep in?

To make matters worse, Hunk’s food was almost all gone. There would only be food goo left for the Blue Paladin if he didn’t hurry up. 

_Maybe no one would notice if he...?_  
He glanced at the empty seat next to him, the empty plate, and then at the bowl of food in the middle of the table. 

_Ugh, fuck it._ This was his chance to be nice. It was perfect. So what if anyone questioned him? 

He took the boy’s plate and filled it with the food left in the bowl, before quickly placing it back in its position, refusing to look up after he did. He swore he heard Pidge say something though. He scowled to himself as he stabbed at the food on his own plate. She needed to mind her own business, the creep.  
If the boy didn’t show up, he’d have to take it to his room. 

Just as Keith began to worry about the other Paladin’s health again, said boy waltzed in. 

The Red Paladin almost choked, because fuck, Lance was beautiful after just waking up. He definitely didn’t look sick. His hand came up to mess through his hair as he walked over to his seat, and Keith couldn’t help but think about how soft it looked, or how badly he wanted to run his own fingers through the tresses. 

Lance hummed as he took his spot next to Keith, smiling at his plate. “Oh. I forgot Hunk was making breakfast today, thanks bud.” 

Then Pidge spoke up loudly, “ Keith saved you the rest of the food.” With a smug smile and pointed look. The boy turned as red as his lion when everyone looked at him. 

“Thanks Keith.” Was the murmured thank you.

Keith looked over at Lance and saw a shy smile painted on his features. Even with everyone staring at him, he couldn’t stop his own growing grin or his heart from skipping. Seeing Lance’s smile, because of something he did, made him ridiculously happy.

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys thought. And if any of you feel like bothering me, my tumblr is ‘dontmakeascene’. I only reblog a bunch of weird shit though haha. I guess if any of you wanna ask something or send a prompt? Idk man. Just do whatever I guess lol.


	7. What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance comes up with his own way of doing things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. So I wasn’t sure how to tag this but anyway, back at the Garrison, Lance would teach Hunk a little bit of Spanish because he wanted to tease Pidge and she would always get so damn pissed since she had no clue what they were saying. This is why Hunk knows some phrases and key words that Lance uses. Also I know this chapter was late and I’m sorry. Writers block :( but I added something into this long chapter that I hope will encourage you all to forgive me :) enjoy! <3

Allura had been proud of the team’s training that morning. She thought their team work had improved greatly. No one had gotten injured but like any work out, they were left panting and sweaty. When she finally allowed them to depart, they practically scattered, running off to do their own activities. All except for Shiro, who stayed behind to chat with the princess and Coran. 

~~~

Lance was now making his way to the Blue Lion’s hanger. They haven’t had any missions recently, except for a few minor solo missions and alliance meetings, so Lance hadn’t gotten to see Blue all that much. He misses her, and he knows she misses him, he can feel it. 

He felt her excitement the moment he walked in. A large smile plastered onto his face as he greeted her. Blue’s eyes flashed yellow as she leaned down to be as level with her Paladin as possible. 

Lance reached up to gently run his fingers over the lion’s face.  
“How’re you doing Blue?”  
He already knew, but he still liked to ask to be polite. 

~~~

While Lance chilled with Blue for a few hours, Keith showered, redressed and went to find Shiro. 

Shiro surprisingly wasn’t with Princess Allura. It seemed he was headed towards his room when Keith found him.

“Shiro!” 

Shiro slowed as he looked back at Keith.  
“Hey Keith, what do you need?”  
Keith was never one for words but he needed to talk and he was sure that Shiro would be happy to talk about Allura too.

“Do you want to talk? For a bit?” He crossed his arms and shifted his weight. 

“Yea, of course. We can go in my room. Is that good?” Shiro began to walk again and Keith followed with a nod.

~~~

 

It was right before dinner that Lance got an amazing idea. He always usually did his best to make sure the meals between the team aren’t too banal, but he knew this would stir up some fun. Lance was always worried about Keith rejecting him or making fun of him for trying to hit on him. So maybe he can do it in his own way. 

He’d be able to get out some of the things he wanted to say to the boy, without needing to worry about his response. His grin became devious as he thought about his plan. Only problem was that Hunk might catch on, but he wasn’t too worried, the guy might not even remember much. Though, he’d make sure he didn’t say anything if he did. 

He walked into the dining hall a little late on purpose, mentally checking that his face had a casual expression. Everyone acknowledged him and as he sat, he glanced to Keith, just to see that the boy was already looking at him. Lance pursed his lips, steeling himself in order to ask, “Keith?”

“Yea?”

“Uh... So... ¿No hablas Español?”

“Um. What?” An eyebrow raise.

“¿Me entiendes?”

“Lance wh-“ 

“Lance? What are you doing?” Hunk cut Keith off just a bit frantically. 

Lance raised a thin brow at his best friend. _’Time to see what he remembers.’_

“Hunk... Keith es lindo. ¿Verdad?”  
The Yellow Paladin blinked at him with wide eyes. Lance wasn’t sure if he was mildly shocked or if he was just trying to decode the sentence.

“Uh? Uh sure. Sí...” Was Hunks hesitant reply. 

Lance bit his lip as he smirked widely, seeing that the others all wore matching looks of confusion. With the exception of Coran and Allura who looked worried too. They probably didn’t know of all the different languages humans created. 

Keith’s eyes were also wide as he watched Lance. He had no idea the blue boy could speak Spanish. Nor did he know Spanish could ever sound so hot. Perhaps it was just Lance though. That boy made everything feel like a shock to the heart. He observed how the taller boy licked his lips before the latter spoke again. Voice sounding a bit lower now. 

“Eres muy guapo...” The words were foreign of course but they still sounded musical coming from Lance’s mouth. 

Lance heard Hunk suck in a sharp breath.  
_‘Huh, so maybe he did remember a little.’_  
He ignored it though, in favor of seeing if Keith would react at all. To his relief and disappointment, the raven didn’t do anything but blink in question. He did however, send a slight glare over to Hunk. Lance just figured he wanted to know what Lance was saying, and it was pretty obvious that Hunk was the only one who understood even half of it. 

The Blue Paladin’s gaze swept over the table once more, to see intent eyes and a red faced, furious Pidge.  
He started laughing and it seemed to piss her off even more. He could even swear he heard her growl. Eh. He’ll deal with it later.  
His focus returned to Keith solely.  
“Te necesito y quiero que me cojas.” 

And suddenly Hunk was clutching at his throat and choking loudly. All of them reacted at once, standing and getting ready to rush to him, but before they could, Pidge was pounding her fist down on Hunk’s back. 

The boy sighed once he was able to breathe again before his scowled viscously at Lance. 

Lance smiled guiltily and made a placating motion. “Relájate...” 

“Lance!” Hunk shouted.

“What were you even saying anyway?” Keith questioned, obviously a bit unnerved now. His arms were crossed defensively.

“Yea, go ahead Lance. Tell him what you were saying.” Hunk crossed his arms. 

Pidge, like the troll she was, giggled manically next to him.

“Lance, please try not to speak too much Spanish at the table, it’s stressing some of us out” Shiro said gently. Ever the reasonable. 

“Alright. Alright... jeez.” Lance pouted and sulked in his chair. He could still feel the heat of Keith’s eyes on him. 

~~~

Back in his room and on his bed, Lance couldn’t get what happened in the dining hall out of his head. It’s not like he’s never thought dirty things about Keith. He has. A lot. 

But actually saying those things to him, even if it wasn’t much, it still got his heart racing slightly. 

He’d told the boy that he wanted to be taken by him. And shit, thinking about the same scenario in a different location (a bed) was making his body heat up. His skin prickled with a thin sheen of sweat as he let his mind run rampant. 

Keith on top of him.

Keith’s hands and mouth all over his body.

Keith pinning him to the bed. 

Keith mouthing down his chest. 

Keith’s teeth scraping at his neck.

Keith’s hands, and his fingers, and those damned gloves that shouldn’t be hot in the slightest but were. 

He could imagine what the tough leather would feel like against his sensitive skin. A shiver jolted up his spine. 

He let out a quiet sigh as he trailed deft fingers down his stomach. His eyes closed, wanting to believe just for a bit that Keith would actually do something like this with _him._

When his finger tips reached the band of his jeans, he toyed with it for a moment, lips thinning. 

Before he knew it, his pants were on the floor next to the bed and the tips of his tan fingers were softly making their way under the band of his boxer briefs. 

Lance bit his lip gently and sucked in a small breath when contact was first made. His long fingers wrapped around himself and he forced himself not to rush just yet.

The room had gotten so hot, he had no choice but to take his shirt and underwear off after another few seconds. 

Lance turned to dig through the side drawer, licking his dry lips once he pulled out the small blue bottle of lube. He laid back, one hand clutched at his inner thigh while the other played with his head, fingers teasing his already leaking slit. 

His breathing got heavier and his eyes fluttered while the hand on his thigh reached further down. 

Lance bent his knees, spreading his legs open so he’d have better access to his hole. 

A finger ran over his rim fleetingly.  
He knew he was teasing himself, but he liked to see how worked up he could become. 

Just knowing that thoughts of Keith could affect him so majorly, made him moan at the possibility of this ever being real. 

Lance quickly decided that he’d need a better angle and flipped his body onto his stomach, knees keeping his hips up high and chest flush with the sheets. 

His breath rushed out as his nipples were rubbed gently by the silk, shaky hands opening the lube and spreading a decent amount into three fingers. 

He was so horny by now that he actually felt _dizzy._

His left hand held his soft cheeks open, while slick fingers explored.  
They pushed softly, just enough to toy but not enough to breach his rim.

Finally he sunk in a finger, all the way to the knuckle. A moan fell from his lips once he started thrusting slowly.  
Vibrant blue eyes stayed closed, while another finger entered. The boy’s eyebrows furrowed in pleasure as the digits dragged against his hot walls.  
_‘Oh fuck’_ the minor stretch felt good already, so to increase it, he spread his fingers apart to scissor himself open.

His lips dropped open in an ‘o’ when he twisted his fingers around. It would be hard to reach his spot in this position but he wanted to stretch himself a bit more before he touched there. He would turn on his back when he was ready to again. 

The last finger was pushed in next to the other two with just a small amount of resistance. It felt good. So good.  
They thrusted quickly, slick noises and his gasps echoing in the room. 

He snapped after just another ten seconds, pulling his fingers out, rolling onto his back and then slamming the digits right back in. Lance’s head fell back as the thrusting became faster. Long tan fingers curling over and over to try and get to that one special spot.

His back arched up sharply and his mouth opened in a silent moan once he found it.  
The boy’s chest heaved as he gasped and panted, body shuddering and arm straining to keep up the same pace. 

His muscles felt tight, body hot and desperate. The soft pads of his fingers continuously rubbed at the little bundle of nerves along his walls, causing him to let out a cry. 

“ _Keith_... ah, ah.. please!” He begged. Sure he was in charge of his pleasure now, but he couldn’t help himself. 

Lance’s other hand grabbed roughly at his sheets, dragging a pillow over so he could muffle his loud cries and moans into it. His teeth bit sharply into the fabric, spine arching up and eyes rolling back as he jabbed the digits against his tender prostate again and again. 

An unintelligible sob of Keith’s name tumbled out as he thrusted his hips down against his fingers. 

His opposing hand reached down to stroke rapidly, and he came with a muffled cry. Spurts of white cum painted his chest while he tried to ride out his high. 

Lance’s body fell limp against the mattress, relaxing as he tried to slow his breathing. His face was flushed and eyes hazy. He knew he must look like a mess and that he should clean up, but he just wanted to rest for a moment. 

¿No hablas Español?- You don’t speak Spanish?  
¿Me entiendes?- Do you understand me?  
Keith es lindo. ¿Verdad?- Keith is cute, right?  
Eres muy guapo- You are very handsome   
Te necesito y quiero que me cojas- I need you and I want you to fuck me.  
Relájate- Relax/calm down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a whole lot of plot development but I’ll fix that in the next chapter. I’m sorry if you all were hoping for something else. This is all I had for now :( but I hope you liked it nonetheless. If I got any Spanish wrong, comment and I’ll fix it.


	8. Need Something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Figure it out for yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... uh. Life sucks :/ it kinda got in the way a bit. Sorry for slacking. Hopefully you’ll like this chapter! I think I did a bit better with this one than the last and I hope you think so too! It’s not incredibly long but there’s some plot development. I promise to have the next chapter up quicker next time as well! Enjoy lovelies <3

Keith hadn’t wanted to wait so long, but he doubted Hunk forgot about the scene Lance caused yesterday. That’s why today, the first chance he got, he’d find Hunk and have him reveal exactly what Lance was saying. 

He realized that doing this could be an invasion of privacy but he justified himself with the logic that Lance had wanted to say something to him. He just didn’t use English. So.... Keith had the right to know... right? 

He also realized that there was no way Lance would give away what he was saying himself, at least not directly. That was probably the whole point of him using Spanish in the first place. But it was killing him, he needed to know. Keith just hoped it wasn’t something bad about him. Maybe Lance just wanted to insult him without causing a fight. 

No, he couldn’t think like that. It would make him second guess going to ask Hunk about it. And if Hunk didn’t want to tell him, he supposed he could ask Pidge, but she might try to trick him into doing her bidding first. 

~~~

When he walked into Hunk’s room, he heard the boy let out a sigh as his head lolled back. “Laaaance, you cant kee-eeith! Hey! Uh, you need something?” Hunk saved himself once he turned and saw that Keith was the one standing in his doorway, eyebrow raised and arms crossed. Hunk hurried to put his little gadget down onto his desk while Keith entered.

“Yea, we need to talk.”

“Uh.... what about?” Hunk twitched nervously.

“Yesterday. I know you remember what happened at dinner.” 

“Well.... maybe I don’t?” Hunk tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace. Keith didn’t stop pushing.

“Don’t play around. I need to know what Lance was saying. The only thing about Spanish I know is that the h’s are silent, but it’s obvious you knew what he was saying to me. Spill it.” Keith commanded firmly. 

Hunk played with his fingers and his eyes darted around. “Uh so you see, I don’t think that’s a great idea and all beca-“

“Why not?” Keith’s voice raised a bit.   
Dammit why couldn’t Hunk just tell him!

“Well, I-I think if Lance wanted anyone else to know.. he would have said it in English.” 

“That’s not the point Hunk! Lance said something to me so that means he wanted me to know. Or at least wanted to say something without getting a reaction. I have the right to know.” Keith insisted.

“Okay but I just think maybe you should ask Lance about it first? You know.. to maybe see i-if he’ll tell you himself? It would be wrong for me to tell you without his permission...”

“If you’re not going to help then I’ll just go ask Pidge.” Keith began to turn to the door when Hunk spoke out in a rush. “Pidge doesn’t know Spanish! O-or at least not much. She didn’t really know what he was saying either.” 

There went his plan B.

Keith glared him down for a few seconds before he broke.  
“.... Okay! Okay so how about uh. Maybe you can try asking him right? Now stay with me! If you can’t get him to tell you himself by tomorrow then I’ll... I-I’ll give you a paper... with what he said in Spanish and then y-you can translate it somehow?” Hunk looked nervous but his tone was hopeful, begging Keith to comply.

The latter, not having any other choice, sighed, “Fine.” Before he turned and left without another word. 

If Keith was going to get Lance to tell him by tomorrow then he’d need to start now. 

~~~

Lance showered almost immediately after he came. No way he’d allow himself to be covered in come if the castle alarm went off. He shuddered at the thought. Disgusting. 

Lance didn’t feel like training and yet he really didn’t want to sit in his room to think about what he’d just done while thinking about Keith, so he left and walked towards the lounge.   
Maybe he could find some Altean movie of some kind to watch for entertainment.

When he entered, he saw Pidge sitting on the couch, using her laptop. He crept closer, intending to scare her when she spoke instead, startling him. “Lance, I highly suggest you refrain from trying to scare me. I thought you learned from last time not to.” Her voice was monotonous and he cringed when he remembered the harsh punch to the gut he received the last time he’d ambushed the Green Paladin. 

“Fine, you’re no fun Pidgeon.” He pouted as he walked over to sit next to her. 

“Whatcha up to?” 

“Just some coding. You know Hunk still does....”  
And she went on and on and on. Yep, no fun. At all. He should find Coran, or Shiro. Or.. Keith. Maybe.

He could just walk around and hang out with whoever he sees first. 

Funny thing was, Pidge was still speaking nerd as he walked away. She didn’t even notice that he left! 

Surprise, surprise. First person he found was actually Keith. The hothead was staring at his door, fist raised and ready to knock, so Lance cleared his throat.   
_‘Don’t be awkward, don’t think about how you fingered yourself to the thought of him.’_

He could feel his cheeks heat up when he met Keith’s eyes.   
“Need something mullet?”

Keith eyes blinked owlishly, “What were you saying?”

“Uh.. what do you mean?” Lance walked over.

“What were you saying?” Keith asked again, voice firmer.

“I.... I asked if you needed-“

“No! Not like, just now. I meant-what were you saying yesterday? During dinner?” He tried again.

“Oh! Uh, do you mean when I was speaking Spanish?” 

“Yes.” The Red Paladin confirmed.

Lance shuffled nervously, looking like a stray cat ready to bolt.  
“Well why should I tell you?” He countered.

“Because I think I have the right to know! Especially since you said something to me directly!” 

“Yea well, if you wanna know so bad, maybe you should learn Spanish then!” Great comeback Lance.

“Why would I do that!? Speaking Spanish is stupid when everyone else on the castle only knows English!”   
_’Oh shit... was that racist? He didn’t mean it to be. He just- oh god it was. Fuck, fix it!’_

Lance looked ready to beat him into the ground, and Keith refused to let another fight get between them, so before Lance could debate further, he rushed to explain himself. “Wait! No, no I didn’t mean that. Shit Lance, I’m not good with words sometimes okay? Anyone who speaks another language is cool and all but I uh, I just wanted to know what you said to me and the words came out wrong.” Keith insisted. 

Lance steamed in silence for another few seconds before he breathed deeply. “Yea, okay. That’s fine.” His features smoothed.   
There was a momental pause before they spoke again. 

“So. Uh. Will you tell me now?” 

“Ha! Nope! Figure it out for yourself mullethead.” Lance winked and sauntered past him and down the hall. He left Keith standing there, face hot with embarrassment and fists clenched in frustration at not getting his way. 

Keith wouldn’t admit to watching the boy’s ass sway as he walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Suggestions? Please please let me know what you guys thought. Your comments always make my day! :) I like how this story is going but if anyone wants me to add something then let me know and I’ll definitely consider it.


	9. The Language Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith will do whatever he can to win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy! Thank you to everyone for being patient with me <3 here’s another chapter. Queen_of_the_underworld gave me a wonderful suggestion. Don’t worry, the next chapter will be up very very soon. I’m actually almost done with it but in case it’s not ready until tomorrow, I didn’t want to keep you guys waiting too long!

One try. Only _one._ One time trying to get Lance to crack was not enough. And Keith was not the type of person to give up easily when he wanted something. Not only that, but sometimes he just really hated to be out of the loop. So. Just trying once was not the end of things. 

~~~

It was a few hours later when Keith approached Lance again, finally feeling confident; the boy was lazing around in the lounge with Hunk. 

“Lan-“ Keith started, but stumbled suddenly when the castle began to shake, alarms blaring in their ears loudly. Keith swore he was now deaf.

Lance and Hunk jumped up from their position on the couch and all three sprinted towards the bridge. 

The rest of the crew were already there when they barged in, Allura and Shiro discussing the obviously serious situation, rapidly and in hushed voices. 

“What’s going on?” Keith asked. His voice was stern and left no room for hesitation. Of course this happened. Not a real mission all week and suddenly, BAM! Fucking purple cats just had to be dicks to them.

“Galra again?” Lance couldn’t help but ask as well. Sounding less angry and more curious than anything.

It was the Galra, of course, but it hadn’t been too much of a problem. The Paladins didn’t even need to form Voltron, since it was only a few measly ships they came across as they drifted through the vast space. It only took about thirty minutes to finish it all up and get back to the castle saftely. 

~~~

Keith stayed in Red a bit longer than the rest of the members afterwards, wanting to think through his current situation. He let his head fall back with a self suffering sigh.

He’d spent those few hours apart from Lance so that he could strategize. Asking Lance to give up a secret he was intent on keeping, would be hard if not planned out correctly. He finally thought his plan was likely of being successful, but that damn alarm had ruined everything for him. Sure he had the rest of the day, but Lance, ever the excitable, was usually hyped up after a mission, and for this to work he’d need to have the boy relaxed with his guard lowered. 

He sighed again, mentally asking Red for her thoughts on such a dilemma. She sent him a few waves of confidence and mentally assured him that all would be okay in time, even though he not-so-secretly doubted her. 

When he left Red, he felt a bit more calm and in control. His body felt loose and his mind clear, which also meant he could brainstorm new ideas for his goal more easily than before. 

He wouldn’t seek out Lance again just yet, but he could go find Shiro. The older male would probably give him some advice without him having to outwardly ask. Keith wasn’t a man of many words, and so any long term discussions were usually lost on him. He always ended up getting impatient and Shiro knew that about him better than anyone else. He’d make it short and as simple as he could. 

~~~

When he finally found their leader, he was sat on the steps of the bridge, small book in his fingers. He only glanced at Keith when the boy entered, staying quiet in order to allow Keith to speak when the other was ready. 

Before the Red Paladin began, he made his way over to Shiro, sitting next to him and keeping his face blank. Keith didn’t need the older male reading him before he even got to express what he needed to. That’s one of the only things Keith was jealous of. Shiro was always so good with people, so empathetic. Keith wished he was able to read people the same way. If he could, then maybe he’d understand Lance more. Maybe he’d know what to say to the boy, and when to say it. He felt as though he did the complete opposite however. And even worse, he didn’t know how to fix it; Lance was just so unpredictable and so different from anyone else Keith had come across. He wondered briefly if Shiro was able to read Lance, and then quickly pushed away the thought. He felt pathetic for letting the possibility of Shiro knowing Lance better than he did, anger him. 

He must have sat there in silence for a long while, because when he looked up again, Shiro was looking at him, eyes clouded with worry.  
He sighed, “Shiro. I don’t really know what I’m doing.” He said quietly, head turning away. 

“What do you mean Keith?” Shiro tried to get more out of the other.

“I.... I don’t know what I should do about Lance. Everything just keeps fucking up my plans.” 

“Keith....” 

Keith looked up, the smallest of hope welling in his chest.

“Language.” 

Keith growled, glaring fiercely at his brother figure. Shiro’s lips curled up slightly and he raised his hands in mock surrender. 

“Well, what did your plan consist of?” The older male inquired.

Keith went on, telling Shiro that he would not give up until he figured out what Lance had been saying. And then he got even more frustrated when Shiro suggested he ask Pidge. The one thing that little troll doesn’t know, and it’s the only thing Keith needs from her. 

And then Shiro came up with an idea. It shocked Keith practically to the core, because the man wasn’t one for getting back at people or making any type of revenge plan. And although this wasn’t a revenge plan with malicious intent, he still didn’t know what to make of it. 

Shiro suggested using a foreign language on Lance, just like the latter had done to Keith. He said that Lance would probably be curious enough to ask Keith what he was saying, and then Keith could persuade Lance into doing the same and revealing his words from yesterday. It was genius! He’d be able to play the boy’s game and beat him at it. And if not win, then they would tie. Shiro even reminded Keith about his course on the Korean language while they were at the Garrison and before Kerberos. Keith remembered Shiro asking if he wanted to take the class as well, but he had refused, not believing he’d need it. Keith regretted it immensely now. But Shiro was willing to teach him. Shiro didn’t remember all of it of course, but he remembered some words and what each symbol sounded like in the language. 

He wrote them all out for Keith. Keith had already told him that Hunk wouldn’t translate the Spanish for him yet, but Shiro was sure that the boy would translate what Keith wanted to say into Korean for him. Even if it only showed the Korean symbols, Keith would most likely know how to pronounce it considering Shiro gave him a cheat sheet. 

With a new determination swirling inside him, Keith made his way towards Hunk’s room, steps firm and quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will hopefully be even better. I’m working really hard on it cuz I’d hate to disappoint any of you <3 if there were any mistakes please let me know!


	10. Impatience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith surprises Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a filthy liar :))) I was supposed to have this up sooner buuuuuut. Well I got distracted lol. Here is chapter 10 though! Hope you like it guys, it’s a little longer. <3 enjoy.

Keith’s knock on Hunk’s door was harsh; he wished the fabric of his gloves covered his knuckles because it actually kind of hurt. When no answer came, Keith let himself in, stopping in the doorway when he spotted Pidge on Hunk’s bed, talking to the boy in hushed whispers. When the door opened fully and the duo noticed Keith, they froze. 

Pidge recovered quickly though and got up to push past Keith, whose eyebrows had gone past his hairline. The door closed behind her and so his gaze returned right back to Hunk. The boy stared wide eyed for a moment. “Uh...”

“Whatever, I don’t care. But I need you to translate something.” He interrupted impatiently.

“Keith, I told you that I can’t sell out Lance like-“

“No, this isn’t Spanish. It’s Korean.” Keith cut Hunk off, eyes rolling in exasperation.

“Oh? Uh, Lance knows Korean? I didn’t-“

“No Hunk!” Keith practically shouted. His patience was wearing thin and he didn’t want to deal with this just because he wanted a few words translated. With all of the trouble he was going through, Keith was convinced that making his own language up would be easier. 

“.... Well jeez. Someone’s grumpy.” Hunk sulked.

Keith quickly ran a hand through his hair, trying to calm down. “Listen, can you just-just translate some things into Korean for me? It’s important.” Keith sighed and crossed his arms.

Hunk shrugged nonchalantly and turned to his computer, “I guess, yea. But why do you need to know Korean anyway? Do you need it for a mission or something because I doubt you’ll learn the entire language in such a short amount of time. Not only that but...” The Yellow Paladin rambled on. Keith stopped listening, not that the other boy noticed, waiting until Hunk pulled up some type of translator for him to use.

~~~

Hunk had left Keith in his room to give him some privacy. The Red Paladin was a bit disappointed that the translator only gave him the Korean symbols, apparently the system was called Hangeul, and that he’d actually need to do some of his own transitioning, but it was good enough, Keith supposed. If he wanted to woo Lance, then he’d need to put the work in. Not a chance in hell he would be lazy with something like this. Not that he was lazy ever... but sometimes he half assed the unimportant things in life. 

~~~

Keith blushed to himself as he held his sheet and walked through the halls to look for Shiro. He needed to make sure that what he’d written looked alright. Lance most likely did not know Korean but Keith still didn’t want to say anything wrong. 

Especially considering what happened last time. 

Shiro was found in the lounge with Allura. The two were sitting close and looking so disgustingly happy with each other, that Keith was about to turn and leave. He didn’t have the chance however, when Shiro turned at the sound of the automatic door. Of course. And now he was getting waved over. 

Keith huffed, telling himself that he wouldn’t stay long. Shiro was obviously busy, but he still needed him to review the sheet.

“Hey Keith.” Shiro brought Allura’s attention to him as the boy walked over.

“Hello Keith, what can we do for you?” Was Allura’s bright reply.

Keith hummed, going to Shiro’s side and holding the sheet out with furrowed brows.  
“How does this look? I had Hunk pull up a translator.”

Keith shifted awkwardly in his spot as Shiro inspected the foreign words, a slow yet wide smile creeping onto his lips. Shiro’s eyes watched Keith with amusement and excitement, holding the sheet away from Keith’s attempt to steal it back whilst Allura observed. 

“What?” Keith gritted out. He knew his face was probably the color of his lion.

“Keith, I just can’t believe this..” Shiro trailed off. “It looks fine to me.” He looked it over again.

Keith snatched the paper back roughly, grumbling as he held it to his chest and stomped away from the two. He could feel their gaze boring into the back of his head and his face felt like it was on fire. And right before the door shut behind him, he could hear Allura’s loud “Awwwww!” 

Keith went back to his room, yes he was running out of time in the day but he needed to memorize what he would say. He couldn’t just fucking carry that paper around with him and glance at it while speaking to Lance. The entire day had been messed up. That mission had happened right before lunch, and so the team just agreed on eating lunch when they wanted to and eating dinner together. Keith hadn’t gotten food for lunch but now he was starting to feel the affects of not eating today. He figured he would just practice saying his words until it was time to eat and then afterwards he would find Lance. 

All throughout the meal, Keith’s body insisted on being overly tense. He was sat next to the boy of his dreams; listening to him laugh and seeing him smile, and he knew now that he couldn’t back out. He hating dancing around things and this feeling of hopeless love was eating at every cell in his body. He felt itchy, restless. He wanted to hold this situation off and yet, he wanted to get it over with all the same. No matter how hungry he was, the butterflies messing around in his stomach refused to allow him to eat and so now he was just pushing the food around on his plate. 

When the loud sound of scraping chairs filled his ears, his head shot up. The Paladins were now leaving their seats, done with eating and ready to be left to their own devices. _‘Okay, okay, you can do this Kogane. Do it.’_

Almost everyone was gone now, Shiro and Allura were left behind but they were already beginning to leave, so he steeled himself and called out to Lance. 

“Lance!” _Don’t sound so desperate._

“Yea? Whatcha need mullet?” Lance replied, hands in his pockets and relaxed expression in place. 

Keith quickly turned his head to check if Shiro and Allura had left yet. And well, they almost had... but Shiro was giving him the biggest smirk, even bigger than Lance was capable of. 

Keith glared at him, willing him to just leave already. Thankfully, Shiro seemed to get the message, and with one more smug glance, turned to follow the princess out into the hall. 

Once Keith turned back, Lance had shifted his weight onto his other foot, posture screaming unease and looking ready to escape. “Uhh. Keith? Bud? You okay there?” 

“What? Y-yea. Yes, I’m fine. Listen.” 

“Okay? But if you’re trying to start something with me again-“ Lance cut himself off as Keith stalked closer to him. 

The Blue Paladin stuttered as the other grew close, backing up while observing how Keith’s brows furrowed and his eyes set in determination. 

“You know... you’re not the only one that can speak another language. Lance,” Keith said. He stopped, body close to Lance’s, but not touching, nor trapping. If Lance really wanted to get away, he could quite easily. “Uh. I-“

“Salanghaeyo,” The boy began.

Lance blinked, wide eyed. His mouth opened to retort but Keith cut him off once more.

“Kiseu hal su joh gess eo.”

After the slight shock wore off, Lance’s eyes narrowed. 

When Keith saw that Lance was getting a bit frustrated, he shook his head, getting just an inch closer, eyes locked onto clear blues. “Lance.” 

“Na- e ge aleum daun.” Keith wanted to say so much more, but he’d only been able to remember a bit before it had been time to sit for dinner. His head tilted gently.

Lance’s body relaxed back against the wall, somehow knowing that he wasn’t being insulted or challenged. It was just something in Keith’s tone, the way he was looking at him. 

“Neomu salanghaeyo.” Keith continued on, refusing to back down or blush or stutter. Even if Lance didn’t understand, Keith needed to say this.

The boy stayed still for another few seconds before nodding and stepping back a few feet. It was quiet, except for the sounds of their breathing, slightly uneven due to the close proximity previously. 

“Keith...” Lance began.

“Hmm?” 

 

 

사랑해요 / Salanghaeyo: I love you

키스 할 수 좋 겠 어 / Kiseu hal su joh gess eo: I wish I could kiss you

나에 게 아름 다운 / Na- e ge aleum daun: You are beautiful to me

너무 사랑해요 /Neomu salanghaeyo: I love you so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I got anything wrong with the Korean then I am very sorry XD pls don’t hate me. I hope you all liked this chapter. Comments are always appreciated <3


	11. Just a Piece of Paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paper causes trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. GuyS. GUYS! Hey :) so I really really like this chapter and I would love for you all to comment and let me know what you think as well. Just so I know <3  
> I worked twice as hard on this one :D  
> I also updated the last chapter to fix the Korean a bit.  
> Enjoy!

“Keith...” Lance began.

“Hmm?”

Keith... was he... he was speaking in Korean right? That’s what it sounded like. But how would Keith know Korean? Was he Korean? Or did he learn it somehow?

Lance hadn’t seen him in the Korean class back at the Garrison so.... so maybe. 

“Did Shiro teach you Korean, Keith?” Lance raised an eyebrow, and smirked when Keith basically gave away the fact that he was right.

Lance had taken the Korean Language class, because he knew that Shiro had too. And of course Shiro was a hero to him. He took the class but he had ended up switching to Italian instead. He didn’t learn much from either classes since they weren’t mandatory for becoming a pilot. Not only that, but Lance was sure that he wouldn’t really need to know either language. But this was definitely Korean. 

Keith stared at him with wide eyes, taking another step back. “How did you know it was Korean? Y-you don’t know Korean.. right?” As calm as Keith was trying to stay, he couldn’t help the building embarrassment and panic inside of him. 

“Well, ya see, I kind of did take the Korean class back at the Garrison so-“ Lance said, thinking maybe he could make Keith think that he knew exactly what was said to him. Just a little prank. 

But Keith was also unpredictable and.... a hothead... and impulsive. So, it seemed like as soon as those words were out of his mouth, the boy was storming away. 

Lance stood for a second, mouth open in mid speech and blinking, before he shook himself. “Hey! Wait just a second!” He called as he jogged after Keith. 

The Red Paladin wasn’t having it though, and just fucking booked it. He left Lance standing there in shock, not only because of him suddenly sprinting, but also because of how fast his short legs could go. _Next time on ‘Things Scientists Still Can’t Explain.’_

Lance wandered back to his room. Keith would probably go train or go see Shiro but even if Lance knew that, he didn’t want to crowd the boy. He looked like he didn’t want to see him, at least for the rest of the day. 

Two words Keith had said stuck out at him. _Salang_ and _kiseu_ popped up in his head. He knew how to spell them with the English letters but he would never remember how to write it in Hangeul. If he did though...... then he could translate it. 

Meanwhile, Keith was ready to tear the entire castle down. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ He resisted the urge to smack himself. 

Of course, Lance the oddball, just had to be the only other person Keith knew to take a Korean class. Did Shiro know about this? He’d kill him, family be damned. 

_Earlier~~~_

Pidge cackled like a mad man as she sprinted to Hunk’s room. Shiro and Keith really needed to learn how to talk more quietly. What if Lance had accidentally heard them? 

Pidge practically busted through the door like a bullet, scaring Hunk and causing him to drop to the floor. 

“Hunk! Get up, why the hell are you on the floor anyway?” 

“Pidge!” Hunk scolded.

“Yes that’s my name, now-“ 

“Wait. Wait wait wait. Hold on. Why are-“ 

“Well if you would shut up and listen then I’d tell you!” Pidge interrupted again. They were running out of time. Keith could come in any minute.

Hunk sat there, arms crossed and a pout on his face. “Fine, continue.” 

“I need to make this quick, I just heard Keith and Shiro talking. They want to get Lance back for talking in Spanish and while I hate when Lance does that too, I’d much rather fuck with both of them equally.” She was talking as fast as an auctioneer as she took a seat on the bed; Hunk moved to the chair. He was now paying full attention. 

“Remember how Lance took Italian? Okay, well before that, didn’t he take Korean? So, I know Shiro took Korean as well and he told Keith that he should say some things to Lance in Korean and I have a feeling that he’ll need it translated too, which is where you come in big guy. Got it?”

Hunk nodded along.

“Yes bu-“ 

“Shush! Okay-don’t tell Keith that Lance took Korean and just play dumb when he asks you to translate whatever the hell he wants to say.” 

“But I doubt Lance remembers anything so-“ Hunk scowled as he was talked over again.

“Lance is fluent in both English and Spanish Hunk, do you really think he forgot _everything?_ ” Pidge asked incredulously. 

“But if he knows what Keith says to him then wouldn’t that, you know, cause them to start dating? I thought you wanted to have fun before they-“

“I am having fun, but it can’t last forever, just like you said-“

The sound of the door opening cut her off and their heads snapped towards the sound. 

Keith stood there, piece of paper clutched to his chest and confused eyes trained on the both of them. 

With one last glance to a nervous Hunk, Pidge got up and waltzed past Keith. She grinned as she walked back to her own room. 

_Present~~~_

Keith’s eyes held fire as he stomped over to Shiro. It seemed like the latter had just finished with the training simulator. 

“Keith? Is-“ Shiro tried to ask if everything alright considering Keith looked like he was out for murder. His eyes went wide at the boy’s next growled out words.

“Did you know Lance took Korean too Shiro?” 

“Oh, uh no. But even-“ 

“No? Cause it seemed like he knew that you did!” Keith’s fists clenched, nails digging viciously into his palms.

“.... Uh, I’m really not sure what you mean Keith. What happened?” Shiro stammered. 

“I spoke to him, said what I wanted to, and then suddenly, he’s asking me if you taught me Korean! He obviously knew somehow. What the hell Shiro? Are you fucking with me right now?” Keith ranted loudly. 

Shiro cringed, “Keith, I promise I hadn’t known. Even if I did, Lance and I were in two different age groups. We wouldn’t have had the same class... Which also brings up the question of how did he know about my class choice?” Weird...

“It doesn’t really matter, now does it? He knew Shiro. He fucking knew and I-“

“Wait Keith, slow down. Are you sure that he definitely knew what you were saying?” Shiro asked. Not to put Lance down or anything, but not even he was able to remember everything. Granted he’d been taking captive by the Galra for a bit, but that’s besides the point. No way Lance was fluent in three languages. 

Keith blinked. “Uh, well I asked if he knew Korean and he told me he was in the class back at the Garrison.” 

Shiro thought it through. “So he told you he took the class, but he didn’t really answer your question, did he? He never said that he knew Korean or that he knew what you said to him?” 

“Uh, no but he-“

“Keith, there’s a good chance he didn’t really understand you. Think about it. Even if he really did take the class, how likely is it that he remembered everything about the language and was able to decipher what you said?” 

Keith diverted his eyes and nodded stiffly. “Maybe? I guess you’re right. But it’s bothering me now. Do you think he’ll try to translate it?” 

“I doubt it Keith. He’d need to remember how to write the Hangeul. The only reason I did is because I took two years of the class.”

“Yeah, okay. Okay.” Keith’s shoulders dropped from their defensive position. What Shiro had said was reassuring and so, he would do his best to remain calm. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed like Lance really hadn’t understood him. 

“Did you want to train with me? It might help you out a bit more.” Shiro offered. 

Keith nodded and got into a fighting stance. 

~~~

Lance froze in the hallway. To teach someone Korean, first thing they needed to know was Hangeul. And it obviously couldn’t just be explained. It would have to be written down. If Shiro was teaching Keith, then he would have to show him how to write out each symbol in order to translate it! 

Keith was definitely not in his own room. He was either with Shiro in Shiro’s room, with him in some other part of the castle, or training. He would check Shiro’s first. He was more likely to come back sooner, if he was gone. He’d only have a small window of time to look. 

When he didn’t get an answer after knocking, he tapped the panel of Shiro’s door and dove out of the way, before peeking inside.

 _‘Bingo’_ He grinned.

Shiro’s room was insanely neat, everything in perfect alignment with each other and not a speck of dust on anything. He supposed it was Garrison training in him that caused this behavior. So really, there were no papers sticking out anywhere that he could see. Not even a notebook that looked suspicious. Nothing. Nada. 

He sighed as he walked back out. Time to check Keith’s room. Oh god, he’d be killed if the boy caught him in here. He was lucky he wasn’t dead already from pissing him off earlier. 

Keith’s room..... it was the exact fucking opposite of Shiro’s. Shit was everywhere. On the floor, on his bed, on his desk and even coming out of the closet. _’Ha.’_

He’d rather be back in Shiro’s room. How could someone live like this? How would he find anything in here? He grumbled to himself as he looked around. He couldn’t believe he was this desperate, but this felt like a challenge, and he wasn’t one to back down. He looked on the floor first. He flipped through random notebooks, laughing whenever he saw doodles of... what looked like hippos. He didn’t find anything there, and so he moved onto the papers next. 

Ten minutes later, Lance was finally starting his search on the desk. There weren’t anymore notebooks to examine, thank the lord. But then, Lance spotted a sheet of paper, not covered in drawings, no. It was covered in writing. Korean to be exact. Lance clamped a hand over his mouth so his squeals of delight wouldn’t be too loud. Finally! All of the Hangeul was written down on this beautiful piece of paper that was suspiciously crumpled and slightly ripped... oh well. It would work fine.

Lance held it close, as if it were a newborn, as he skipped out of the room and down the hall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Longer chapter, more suspense, another cliffhanger etc. Dying to hear your thoughts. Loved the responses on last chapter so I pumped out another one for everyone! <3 Next chapter will be longer too.


	12. Trickery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More trouble. Lance has the paper. Keith is ignorant to it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late. Oopsie. So very sorry. And this chapter is also shorter than the last one. But! It’s only shorter by like 200 words. Really sorry this wasn’t up sooner. Running on 4 hours of sleep and 3 cups of sugar with coffee. :) I do hope you like this chapter though. Enjoy! <3

After Keith and Shiro’s training session, they parted ways to go shower and relax. Keith was sweating, he’d pushed his body almost to the max in order to clear his head. And because he was so hot, he didn’t care about stripping off his coat and T-shirt, the black fabric clinging to him like a second skin. Quite frankly, it was disgusting. But he was close to his room anyway, so it shouldn’t matter.

It shouldn’t have mattered. 

But, as Keith rounded the corner, he ran straight into Lance, full force as if the other had been running. His world was thrown off balance and he instinctively grabbed at what he could to prevent himself from falling. 

Unfortunately... or fortunately, depending how one looked at it, he grabbed onto Lance’s oversized jacket. His grip so vice-like, it caused the boy to fall along with him with a yelp. 

Keith grunted as his back made harsh contact with the floor, air getting knocked out twice when Lance decided to use his body as a safety cushion. 

“Lance!” Lance was still on Keith, and as the latter shifted, his brain finally caught up to what had taken place. 

He looked up, body propped by his elbows, seeing Lance in his lap. 

He’d let go of Lance’s jacket but they were still so close; It seemed Lance had kept himself from face planting into Keith’s chest by straddling Keith and placing his palms right on the boy’s shoulders. 

Lance didn’t respond, eyes locked into the other’s. Lance knew he was a furious shade of red with no excuse for it. Keith was red too, but he could just blame it on the exertion. They blinked at each other and Keith was close enough to see Lance’s slim throat move as he swallowed.

The very next moment, Lance was off of him, once again upright. His face still scarlet, but at least now he was breathing. 

“Uh, h-hey Keith. Sorry.” He reached a hand down, eyes flitting in every direction. 

Keith sucked in a breath and took the offered hand. Weirdly enough, Lance had offered his left hand. 

Don’t ask how Keith could detect something so minuscule about Lance. It wasn’t like he constantly watched him or anything. 

But as he got to his feet, Keith took note of the paper Lance was clutching in his right fist. 

“So....” 

Keith’s gaze snapped back up to Lance’s face. What had Lance been in such a rush for? 

“What are you doing?” Keith asked, only a bit suspicious. 

Yea, Lance didn’t need a reason to look so thrilled _per se..._

But what was that paper for? 

Lance could swear up and down as much as he wanted to disagree, but Keith wasn’t stupid. 

“Oh, you know. Just on my way to see good ‘ol Blue haha.” 

“Did you write a letter or something?” Keith gestured to the crumbled up paper Lance still held like a lifeline. 

“....Yes.” 

Keith narrowed his eyes and seconds later, Lance was dashing down the hallway again. Leaving Keith to pick up his clothes and continue on his way.

~~~

It seemed like the universe was preventing him from getting to Blue. No doubt Lance would get the time to decode the writing but right now, he really _really_ wanted to tell Blue all about it. And maybe he’d even go to Kaltenecker next. Then Hunk after that. It was getting kind of late though. Maybe he’d just tell the other two tomorrow and then translate it all after he had a good nights rest. It would be great. 

But he ended up getting blocked by a nosey Pidge. He wouldn’t mind telling her, but he was partially worried that she’d tell Keith that he’d gone in the boy’s room. 

Their conversation (interrogation) only lasted two minutes at most. He didn’t tell her he’d snooped in Keith’s stuff, but he did tell her why he had scribbles of Hangeul, and that he was trying to figure out what Keith was saying to him.

It was surprisingly easy to placate her, she accepted the answers she got from him and went on her way. After he’d begged her not to tell of course. She promised she wouldn’t. 

~~~

His time with Blue was cut short when he found himself practically asleep on his dashboard while talking with her. She hadn’t minded of course, she could tell he was tired, and urged him to go shower and sleep until morning. He relented, promising to be back as soon as he figured it all out. And the next morning, after breakfast, he’d spend some time with his Kaltenecker.

~~~

After breakfast, Pidge and Hunk were spread out along the couch, both tapping away on their laptops without a care in the world. They didn’t even show signs of knowing that Keith and Shiro had walked in and sat next to them. 

Keith and Shiro were talking quietly with each other when Pidge spoke up loudly,  
“Hey Keith, Hunk told me about how you asked him to translate a few things into Korean for you.” She didn’t even glance up to gage his reaction. As if it didn’t matter what he did or said. 

He noticed Hunk tense up.

“What about it?” His arms were crossed leisurely and an eyebrow raised slightly. 

“Oh nothing. I was just wondering if you happened to write down what you wanted to know or not. That’s all.” Still didn’t look up.

“I mean, yea. I kind of had to so that I could remember it.” He shrugged.

Hunk and Shiro had paused only for a moment before returning to their own activities. 

“Where is the paper then?” This time she did look up, and there was something in her eyes. He didn’t want to tell her. Not when she looked so..... deviant. So, he questioned her.

“Why should I tell you?” 

“I just thought that if I were to know Korean as well, I could pick up on it. Then I guess, you, Shiro and I would be able to talk to each other without the others understanding. Would be fun.” She’d gone back to typing by the end of her explanation. 

Keith looked to Shiro, and the man nodded understandingly.

He supposed giving her the basics wouldn’t be too bad. He could just give her the sheet and scribble out the sentences at the bottom. 

“It’s in my room, but it’s just the letters they use. Did you want it now?” Keith shrugged. 

“It’s in your room?” She sounded amused and he didn’t like it at all. 

Before he could begin another round of questioning, almost as if she’d read his mind, “Relax, I just thought that Shiro would keep it with him afterwards, since he’s the one that wrote the symbols out and all. Don’t blow a gasket.” She said with a roll of her eyes.

“Whatever. I’ll be right back.” Keith huffed. 

All three watched as he stalked out of the lounge until the door shut behind him. And that’s when Pidge began to giggle. It was quiet, but they all noticed it. 

“Do you know something Pidge?” Shiro asked. 

“I know a lot of things, Shiro.” Pidge grinned at him. 

~~~

Not five minutes later, Lance was strolling in. Shiro didn’t look up from his book but both Pidge and Hunk smiled at him. 

Their leader must not have heard him at first, because his head tilted up at the sound of his voice. 

“Hey Hunk. Mind if I talk to you?”  
Lance glanced at Pidge and Shiro. Then back to Hunk. 

“Alone?”  
Shiro. Then back to Hunk again.

“For juuuuuust a quick quick sec?”  
Lance shifted in discomfort. 

“Yea, no problem.” Hunk got up and they both walked to the dining hall as Lance began explaining his plan and why he had a plan in the first place. 

He could tell that Hunk didn’t approve of Lance just rummaging around in their resident Red Paladin’s bedroom, but he got over it. 

They were both sat at the table, discussing different scenarios and outcomes. He even showed Hunk the piece of paper. They crossed out a few things they thought Keith would say to him but didn’t seem possible and they were just beginning to get into detail, when they heard Keith. 

“PIDGE!” 

“Speak of the devil.” Lance muttered as they started towards the lounge. Hunk looked much more nervous about this then Lance would expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this in 1 hour. If it’s trash, let me know. Next chapter will be better. I know I keep lying and I’m probably lying about that too XD comments fuel me, if you don’t wanna comment about the story and just tell me about how shitty I am then that’s fine too ^ - ^


	13. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn’t post in a while but I had writers block, school issues and a lot of shit to worry about. Go easy on me lovelies and I hope you like this chapter <3

When Lance and Hunk arrived at the lounge, they both tensed at the sight of Keith. The boy’s gaze was murderous and locked onto Pidge. Pidge didn’t seem too fazed though, watching from her relaxed position on the couch as Keith began to flip out just a bit.

“What the hell did you do with that sheet?!” Keith really looked like he was about to rip his hair out.

Everyone watched on, even Allura and Coran, who seemed to have joined Shiro while Lance and Hunk were off discussing business. Shiro looked like he wanted to step in, but momentarily held himself back with his lips thinned in worry.

“Keith, what would _I_ gain from taking it? You aren’t stupid. Now, who else would it be?” 

Keith was just about to retort when his brain decided to politely kick in. It seemed as if everyone else caught on at the same time because their eyes darted over to Lance’s spot.

Only... Lance wasn’t there anymore. 

“Oh dear.” Allura mumbled.

It took merely a second for Keith to catch up with the situation, and then he was running. 

~~~

As soon as Lance saw Keith shaking where he stood from anger, he had a pretty good idea of why. 

His fingers ghosted over the sheet he’d folded into a small square and placed in his jacket pocket.

“What the hell did you do with that sheet?!” 

Yep, there it was. 

Lance swallowed instinctively and took a small, slow step away from the scene, even backing away from Hunk. It was a good thing a few of the others, including Keith, had their back to him.  
His gaze flitted over everyone to gage their nonverbal response to Keith’s sudden shouting. 

“... Now, who else would it be?” He heard Pidge. 

Her tone was much more than just alarming to Lance, and he realized his mistake far too late. She had promised not to tell on him for taking Keith’s paper, but that wouldn’t stop her from insinuating it was him and practically selling him out in front of everyone. 

Lance didn’t stick around to see how angry Keith would get at him, didn’t want to see Shiro’s worry over his team mates, didn’t want to see the malicious glint in Pidge’s eye while she watched Keith figure it all out. 

He was moving, as quick as possible without causing a racket. As soon as the sliding door slid closed, he turned and sprinted down the hallway of the large castle. His heart almost pounded out of his chest when he heard the sliding door open again just short of 10 seconds later. 

Lance widened his strides and forced his legs to push him along faster. Once he got to his room then he could translate the words on the sheet. He wouldn’t have time to decipher all of it however, he knew Keith would find a way inside his room with how protective he seemed of it. Not only that but he had no idea whose side Pidge was on, and heaven forbid she be on Keith’s- he’d only have a few moments in his room, even with the door locked, to look up what he needed to since she’d get the door open no problem. 

And shit, what would happen then? Keith would probably murder him on the spot. Unless Shiro was there to protect him. 

The footsteps got louder behind the Blue Paladin, but luckily his door was only two feet away. Lance dove for the pad to open it and tripped as he rushed inside. He caught sight of Keith lunging for the closing door and Lance scrambled to lock it with a yelp.

“Lance!” Keith screamed as his fist collided with the door. The metal rattled with the force of it and Lance’s eyes widened in panic. 

“Open the damn door Lance!” Keith tried again.

Lance took that as his cue to get moving and hurried to his computer. 

“Okay. Okay, salang and kiseu.” He whispered frantically to himself.

Salang was apparently spelled as 사랑  
And kiseu was 키스. All he needed to do now was type it in-.

Lance’s actions were thrown off when there was a screech of metal so loud that it shook his core. His head snapped in the direction of the entrance where... Keith’s fucking sword was stuck in the metal. It had pierced right through it.

“Holy fuck Keith! What the hell?!” Lance flailed. Keith had just fucking violated his damn door. All this over paper?! 

Lance gasped as the sword was pulled back while Keith growled at him. “Lance I swear to god if you don’t open this door!”

The Blue Paladin whipped back to the computer and pulled up a translator shakily. All of this adrenaline was making him clumsy. He just hoped he could type the letters correctly. 

Lance cringed as another horrifying screech sounded behind him. And while he knew that Keith would never really hurt him per se, there was a chance the boy would throttle him before someone was able to pull him off. 

And where were the others?! You’d think they’d stop Keith from completely wrecking his door. Apparently not. He wouldn’t be surprised if they were just standing there in shock.

~~~

Keith pulled his sword back again, ready to thrust it into the metal once more, when Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder. He jerked away from the other Paladin, refusing to calm down. This was the worst possible case scenario. 

“Keith, maybe you should just calm down a bit. I think you’re scaring him.” Shiro tried. 

Keith huffed in frustration. He didn’t want to make Lance scared of him forever, just enough that he wouldn’t translate anything he’d written down. Honestly.

His sword went back to its placating form as he tried to reason with Lance with a new method.

“Lance! Open the door and give me back the sheet-“ he glanced at Shiro, “please.”

“... No!” 

Keith’s face went red and his Bayard activated yet again. 

“Hey Keith!” He heard Pidge call from his right.  
“Instead of acting like a barbarian, how about you just, oh I don’t know, override the lock panel on the door?” 

Keith glared at her. “Yes, because everyone knows exactly how to do that Pidge!” 

“Don’t yell at me, I was gonna let you use my Bayard to short circuit the lock system.” She crossed her arms and lent against the wall. 

“Give it to me.” He demanded. 

Everyone had gone quiet. She raised a brow and gave him a pointed look. 

“PLEASE!” 

She shrugged and tossed it to him. 

As soon as the Red Paladin caught the object, he jammed it against the panel, sparks flying out in every direction. 

Just a few moments later, the door made a weird clicking, scraping sound and opened slowly. It was obviously damaged.

Keith threw Pidge’s Bayard down behind him and ran inside. Lance had turned in his seat, presumably when he heard the electrocution of his door panel, and sat frozen; his eyes were trained on Keith and he looked ready to run. But he didn’t have anywhere to go. 

“Where’s the sheet?” Keith finally spoke. He sounded surprisingly calm considering he had murdered Lance’s metal door in cold blood.

Lance’s mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. His foot reached out to push his chair back away from Keith slightly. 

When the other boy started to step forward Lance shot to his feet and side stepped towards his bed. 

Keith didn’t change his direction though. He made a beeline for the computer then, pushing Lance’s chair out of his way as his eyes searched the screen. 

-Korean to English  
Korean: 키스 / kiseu  
Translation: kiss

Keith’s heart almost stopped. His throat dried and tightened. The Paladin couldn’t think for a few seconds. Then he noticed that the paper was set down next to the computer. He snatched it up and kept his eyes down. 

“What did you translate?” He whispered. Keith’s voice sounded strained. 

It took a minute for Lance to think up a suitable reply, and when he did, it wasn’t much. There wasn’t really much to say anyway. 

“J-just salang and k-kiseu...” The Blue Paladin’s voice was soft as he spoke. 

Neither noticed the others watching from the room’s entrance. 

“So you know what they mean now?” Was the slow question directed at Lance. 

Lance swallowed and licked his lips. “Um, love... and kiss?” 

There was a tense silence as Keith nodded slowly. The boy’s fist curled around the paper harshly before he dropped it and walked out. Not even sparing the blue boy a glance, and pushing past the crowd in the doorway.

Lance watched him go, unable to say anything else. He had no idea what to think of this. And he doubted the others really knew what to say or do either. They let Keith walk away from them, and in the direction of the training room. 

Lance watched as Pidge picked her Bayard back up from the floor and as Shiro grabbed Keith’s. 

The Black Paladin would probably go find the boy after he had calmed down. If he calmed down. 

No one said a word as they all left. And Lance was left alone to sit on his bed with a broken door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, as usual, lemme know if there’s any mistakes! I also love comments so leave one if you want <3


	14. Plans and Popcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge feels bad and comes up with a plan to help fix things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out to be a little bit more angsty than I intended bc I was a little depressed while writing it but it’ll pass so don’t worry, the fluff will happen soon. And really this entire chapter is pretty awkward (roll credits) ngl but all of your comments really help me out and motivate me to write so thank you! I forgot to mention that all mistakes are mine, so if you see any lmk. On another note, I got a shit ton of candy last night. :) dat is all. <3

The only ones at dinner that evening were Coran, Allura, Pidge and Hunk. There was no chatter, not even from the usually hyperactive ginger Altean. 

They weren’t sad or tired, but no one really wanted to bring up the events of just a few hours earlier. The four of them sat silently, not able to cease their thoughts.

That night, Lance had trouble sleeping. 

~~~

The next morning, Lance laid in bed for an extra 30 minutes. He couldn’t help thinking about his mom. She’d be great to have in a situation like this. Really, he didn’t think he’d be able to live on his own like this without her teaching him so many life lessons. But this was something she hadn’t taught him how to deal with. No one had. And.. well, he was lost. 

Those things Keith had written, and then said to him. Surely he must have translated something incorrectly. There was just no way that Keith would have had Shiro show him Korean just to say those... things to him. 

And, on another note, he hadn’t even gotten to decode all of it. Maybe Keith had just insulted him by saying that no one would love him and possibly something about something else. Possibly. 

Yea, he knew he was being completely ridiculous, but that didn’t stop him. He couldn’t control the way his mind worked. It was sad, that his mind usually thought of ulterior motives, but he just didn’t know how to simply turn it off. Hunk, bless his heart, was so trusting. He saw everything as it was, usually. Lance just wished he could be like that. And yes, he’d probably get hurt a lot more, but that would be better than living with the thought that someone was lying to him constantly. And it wasn’t like he always had this problem, it seemed like it only came around when love interests were involved. 

~~~

Coran had banned Keith from the training room after he demolished the training bot and refused to go into a pod if he ended up getting seriously injured, which he almost did, but the boy adamantly ignored any questions of it.

Now Keith was stalking the castle halls, mind blank and feet tired but he just felt like he needed to keep moving. The day had gone by ridiculously quickly. He’d skipped breakfast and had forgotten about lunch. Eventually he’d need to grab something to eat, he knew, but as for that moment, he’d rather not risk any encounters. 

~~~

So, Pidge felt a little responsible for what happened between the Blue and Red Paladin, but she’d fix it. All she had to do was do a little damage control. 

She’d been saving the makeshift movie projector for a special occasion. A way to cheer everyone up or celebrate a victory or something, but she could figure something else out for that. Everyone could use a movie night and there was a good chance it would lessen the tension a fraction. She planned to set it up after dinner and have Allura call everyone to the lounge after it was settled. And well, she figured it would help a bit if she arranged it so that Keith and Lance had to sit next to each other. Dinner was still a while away, so for now, she’d keep to herself and scheme. 

~~~ 

Keith was sure he’d exhausted himself both physically and emotionally and he really was just over it all. He felt humiliated, and heart broken, and weak and a bunch of other self deprecating adjectives but hell, how did Lance feel? He hadn’t even thought about that. And really, that was extremely selfish of him. How could he just run off and avoid the other boy when he probably had so many questions? And even as this thought process went through him, he still couldn’t bring himself to think about how he would answer anything Lance might ask him. 

Before he knew it, he was in the hallway leading to his room. It must have just been his subconscious since he was so tired. He couldn’t take a nap though, he wouldn’t be able to sleep when night came if he did. And then he’d be forced to stare at his ceiling, thinking of all of the stupid things he’s done in life. This included his major flip out when Lance had locked himself in his room with Keith’s paper. He supposed he should apologize for that as well. Hunk or Coran probably ended up having to fix the door for Lance. 

He just wished everything could go back to normal. Then his semi-friendship with Lance wouldn’t have been ripped to shreds right before his eyes. 

Now was as good a time as any to sneak some food to his room, so Keith continued down the hall. He made his way to the kitchen, but unfortunately he had to pass the dining hall. And usually this wouldn’t be a problem but, he hadn’t checked the time. Everyone was sat, staring at him after noting his presence, with their gazes expectant, in the middle of eating dinner.

Awkwardly he shuffled closer, shoulders becoming more lax when he observed that the chair next to Lance was filled by Hunk. The only seat open was next to Pidge, and he was also thankful that she’d decided to sit in front of Lance. Keith half wondered if this was their way of creating a barrier around Lance. As if Keith would ever hurt him. 

After a few moments of awkward silence and the horrid sound of forks scraping against plates, Allura cleared her throat to gain everyone’s attention. 

“Paladins, as you know, Coran is in the midst of repairing the training bot, which means that the simulator is off limits for now.” She threw a glance at Keith and he crossed his arms indignantly. “However, I feel it is unwise for you all to have almost nothing to do. Leaving out of course, the possible Galra attack. The bot should be up and running again by tomorrow morning. Until then, other activities will have to be indulged in.” The Princess smiled as they all nodded in understanding. 

~~~

Dinner had been fine, Hunk had helped out Coran with the food preparation so that it was edible. After the Princess had spoken, there hadn’t been much more commentary from anyone. Lance hadn’t even said many things, though he is usually the most talkative. 

Lance had only heard at dinner that the training deck was up for repairs, but he knew he probably hadn’t heard earlier because he’d been in his room for a while. He can only guess who had broken it. _Cough cough Keith cough. ___

__Lance hadn’t asked Pidge and Hunk to shield him at dinner, they’d done so on their own. And really, Lance couldn’t decide if he liked that or not. Keith wasn’t a monster, he’d done nothing wrong.... except for fucking his door up.... and he wasn’t a damsel that needed to be guarded. He appreciated the gesture, of course he knew that they just wanted him to be happy, but Keith wasn’t even really the problem. At least not at that moment. The real battle was between him and his emotional knot that he just couldn’t seem to loosen._ _

__~~~_ _

__“Pidge, shall we set up the projector now?” Allura asked eagerly._ _

__They were in the lounge, Allura had collected blankets and pillows to set up on the couch while Pidge had gone back to her room to retrieve the movie projector._ _

__All she had was a film she’d found at the space mall, and she had no clue if it was in English. Which is why they’d begun so early. If the movie was in another alien type of language, she’d need some time to correct it into an English version so they could all understand it. And depending on what species spoke whatever language the movie was in, it could take an hour or two of sifting through the scenes in order to translate it over accurately._ _

__“Yea, we might as well. This way I can do a test run and make sure it’s all working properly.”_ _

__Allura walked over to dim the lights while Pidge tinkered with her little machine and connected it to her laptop. After a minute, the wall in front of them lit up brightly with the opening screen of the movie._ _

__“Alright! At least now we know it’s working for sure. That makes this a whole lot easier.” Pidge grinned to herself as she played with the controls and settings._ _

__“So, when do you think I should call the other Paladins in?” The Princess questioned the Green Paladin as she turned the lights back on._ _

__“Ehhhh, just give it a few doboshes, I just want to make sure this goes smoothly.” Pidge said distractedly._ _

__Allura fluttered about, watching Pidge work before finally settling on the couch. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d seen a film that wasn’t about royal duties and whatnot. It was a bit difficult for her to contain her excitement and act composed._ _

__“Hey, Allura. Do you think I should tell Hunk about this?” Pidge turned to Allura. “Maybe he can make some type of space popcorn.”_ _

__“What is pop.. corn?”_ _

__“Never mind, don’t worry about it. Do you think you can go ask him if he can make anything for us to eat while we watch the movie later? We still have some time so I’m sure he can put something together.” Pidge went back to her fiddling._ _

__The Princess easily agreed and walked gracefully out of the lounge and towards the Paladins’ rooms._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you thought pretty please. Also I want to know what you guys think should happen during/after the movie. I kinda have a plan for what I want to write but I’m all for suggestions! Ok edit: if any one of you lovely people want to yell at me or ask questions then feel free to add me on snap Babycactus_0 and I’ll like post on my story when I’m updating and all sooooo


	15. !!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <3

Guys I’m updating tomorrow I promise! I’ve been so busy! BUT FIRST! I NEED YOU GUYS TO SUB TO PEWDIEPIE XD please? He’s on YouTube, go watch a video and subscribe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all!


	16. Comedy or Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night with our favorites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I know you had to wait so long for this and I apologize. My dad has been sick and he finally went for blood work and to the doctors. They found out he had a serious blood infection. He just got out today, he had to stay in the hospital. I was just so stressed out from it that I pushed this to the side and it’s not fair to you all considering I’m always promising things. I’m honestly so sorry. He’s perfectly fine now, I was just over reacting. Hopefully you guys aren’t too mad. Here’s the update I promised, let me know what you guys think of it! <3

Hunk eagerly agreed on making some snacks to enjoy while watching the movie and got started immediately. He hadn’t even waited for Pidge to ask what he’d be making for them all before he hurried off. 

Pidge’s plan was for Allura to gather all of the Paladins, except Keith and Lance, have them all situate themselves with the pillows and blankets and leave a nice space open where the two others would need to fit if they wanted to watch the movie. Problem was that Lance would never back down from a good movie night. Keith though, could just easily say he didn’t want to watch and trudge on back to his room. That’s why Allura would tell them all that it was part of team bonding since they couldn’t go bond on the training deck just yet. Keith would probably hate them all for it at first, but this was for his and Lance’s benefit. He would understand that soon enough. 

And then he’d owe Pidge. 

~~~

The movie had been skimmed through and was thankfully in English, Hunk said that he only needed about ten more minutes before he was done, Shiro and Coran were already in the room having a lax conversation while seated next to the Princess and Keith and Lance had yet to be seen since dinner. 

The couch was never really all that comfortable to begin with so they’d all gotten their pillows and blankets and laid them along the couch and on the floor to spread out and relax. Hunk had had to borrow some from Pidge since using only one pillow wouldn’t be fun.

By the time everyone was ready, the lights had been shut off, the bright stars were shown clearly through the window opposite them and the large projection on the wall was the main focus to everyone lain back on the sofa. And then that’s when Allura went for Lance and Keith.

~~~

Lance was easy to convince. In fact, he didn’t even need convincing. Once Allura gave the short explanation of a movie night, he was all for it and let her know he’d be out in a few minutes. 

Keith wasn’t as easy but he still wasn’t difficult to persuade. He looked a little too tired to argue over it much and Allura had to tell him it was part of bonding to finally get him to reluctantly say okay to watching the film with the rest of them. Keith was the type to prefer movie nights by himself but if he really had to then he guessed he could make his friends happy by watching with them all. He dressed in an old black t shirt and ditched his jacket. He was only going to bring one pillow as well since he didn’t care all that much; he sighed heavily as he stalked towards the lounge area.

~~~

Everyone watched the movie quietly, each enjoying their own bowls of goodies Hunk conjured up. But even Lance didn’t make his usual comments on the movies he’s watched. The atmosphere was thick and tense, it’s almost as if the Paladins were quiet, not to focus on the movie, but to stay alert for any activity from the two love sick boys seated closely on the couch. 

Lance had his blue robe and slippers on and had also brought a fuzzy blue blanket along with him to wrap around his shoulders. He was having a hard time paying attention though no matter how comfortable he tried to get, the movie wasn’t interesting. It was a romantic comedy but most of the comedy was inside Altean jokes or cringey provocative humor. He was also already finished with his snacks. It was entertaining enough though, and when would they get to do this again? Might as well try to enjoy it, even if the broody emo next to him looked as stiff as a board. 

Were Alteans not that hung up with sex like some humans were? There were a lot of innuendos and like two freaking sex scenes in this movie already. Lance wasn’t necessarily shy with those things of course but he’d rather not be watching it while in a room with his closest friends/family plus Keith. Was Pidge even old enough for this shit? Probably, but the concern still lied. 

He snuck a glance over at Keith. The boy was tense as per usual but he was lent against the back of the couch as if he were relaxed. He wasn’t watching the movie though, Lance noticed, he was just staring at the floor in front of the couch. Weird cute boy. 

Lance shifted, the leg tucked under his butt starting to go numb and it seemed like his moving disrupted Keith’s daydreaming. His head snapped towards the Blue Paladin as if he’d drawn a gun on him. And then he merely looked back to the screen.

Was it bad Lance was hoping for some interaction? He could always initiate it. 

Lance did exactly that and scooched over a few inches towards Keith while the latter’s eyes were still locked into the screen. 

Lance stopped his shifting as to not sit in Keith’s lap and returned his attention to the film. He knew Keith was watching him from the corner of his eye, he could feel it. 

Minutes later, the couch was shaken with movement but not from Lance. This time it was Keith who was moving over towards Lance, but only just barley an inch.

Lance furrowed his brows in frustration. It was good Keith wanted to be closer and he wasn’t misinterpreting this, but bad because he barley moved at all and probably won’t go any further. He pulled his blanket around him tighter and huffed silently. 

Apparently Keith saw him reacting this way and thought it was because he’d moved closer, because then Keith was moving back to his spot and Lance was ready to scream at him.

He couldn’t take it any more, Lance’s arm shot out and his fingers wrapped around Keith’s wrist to tug him back in. The shorter boy made a small sound of protest but otherwise acquiesced with a roll of his eyes. He snatched his arm away from Lance though, folding his arms over his broad chest in defense and glared. 

Whatever, Lance was used to this Keith. At least this would be a little easier to handle. Unable to help but get lost in thought for a minute, Lance thought of how life would be with him and Keith just constantly dancing around each other. This tension probably wouldn’t ever really go away and it saddened Lance to realize the small relationship he’d had with Keith was ruined. They probably wouldn’t talk much any more or even spar. He needed to fix this. 

The Blue Paladin studied his once rival. If he did this.... things would either get better or they would be worse than the situation they were in at that moment. But Lance happened to be an optimist. If there was hope that he’d be able to fix his friendship, then he’d do anything to do so. 

Before he could continue his inner turmoil, he reached over and lightly tapped the other’s shoulder.

Lance scooted a little closer when Keith looked over at him, still scowling, but looking curious as well. As long as there was no anger, Lance hoped he wouldn’t get knocked out for what he was about to do. 

Lance stared at Keith for a moment, couldn’t help it, but when Keith’s lips parted- probably to ask why the fuck Lance was gawking at him- Lance leaned in as quick as he humanly could and placed a feather light kiss on his cheek. 

When he pulled away, he was shocked at himself. His eyes focused in on Keith’s expressions. And honestly, he looked just as stricken as the blue boy, almost fully facing him now, lips still parted. Neither of them moved for a beat or two, and then Keith’s eyebrows furrowed and he stared at Lance.

Fuck fuck he was gonna get punched. Oh shit what the hell did- 

And then suddenly Lance was yanked forward. His eyes closed tight automatically, waiting for some type of impact. When none came, he hesitantly cracked his eyes open and watched as Keith slowly moved in that last inch. Their eyes closed at the same time and Lance felt the boy’s soft lips lightly press against his own. It was gentle and unexpected and so very much Keith. The chaste kiss only lasted for a few seconds but it still had their hearts beating erratically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll start scheduling times for when I’ll update so this shit doesn’t happen again lmfao. I’m exhausted. Hope you enjoyed <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if there were any mistakes then please let me know and I’ll fix them asap. If anyone has suggestions or ideas for upcoming chapters then feel free to let me know in the comments and I’ll do my best to include them!


End file.
